Pervers Désirs
by Luna13
Summary: Flitwick est décédé et un nouveau professeur le remplace. Ce dernier ravive des souvenirs vieux de 10 ans. Chapitre 5 uploader. Anciennement appeler Harry Potter à la Tour d'Ardoise. M pour futur contenu très osé.
1. Prologue

Pervers Désirs

Avertissement (je suis tannée du mot « disclaimer » en français ça n'existe pas point final): Définitivement, je ne possède aucun droit sur le personnage Harry Potter ou tout ce qui est relié au monde d'Harry, ça appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling (maudite chanceuse), MAIS et je vous informe tous que cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages créer (communément appelés « OCs » pour Owned Characters). Je possède aussi tous les formidables petits chatons et les papillons qui s'amusent dans ma tête. **NA: Cette histoire se nommait "Harry Potter à la Tour d'Ardoise" au départ, je change le titre car l'histoire prend une tournure plutôt innattendue pour moi.**

Luna

Résumé: Suite au décès du professeur Filius Flitwick, la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, engage l'Enchantresse Kathlya Malfoy. Cette dernière ravive des souvenirs joyeux et douloureux pour le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et des souvenirs profondéments enfoui pour d'autres. Ils se remémoreront l'année qu'ils rencontrèrent la jeune fille pour la première fois. Les leçons qu'ils ont partagé avec elle, les joies, les peines et les rebondissements que leur avait apporté cette année là. Et c'est sans compté le voyage émotionnel qu'elle leur fait à nouveau subir.

* * *

**Prologue**

- C'est donc avec tristesse que je vous annonce le décès du professeur Flitwick qui pendant soixante-quinze ans enseigna le cours "Sortilèges et Enchantements" dans notre belle école. Rappelons nous avec quel courage il s'engagea dans la bataille de Poudlard et qu'avec son aide Harry Potter put achever le Seigneur Noir il y a dix ans. Filius Flitwick fut professeur à compter de 1933, devint le Directeur de la maison des Serdaigles en 1945 jusqu'à sa mort le 30 juin 2008 dernier. Nous nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour porter hommage à un grand homme qui fut une figure paternelle pour les élèves, un conseiller et un ami. Filius puisses-tu trouver les réponses aux questions que tu te posais durant ta vie, dans la mort qui t'a ravit.

La Directrice McGonagall leva sa baguette en hommage pour le professeur décédé durant l'été. Les élèves suivant l'exemple de leur directrice levèrent leur baguette pour rendre un dernier hommage au petit Professeur. Une minute de silence fut aussi dédiée au défunt.

- C'est sur une note plus joyeuse que je vous invites à la répartition des premières années. Invita McGonagall. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un Sévérus Snape grimaçant suivi par les enfants émerveillés qui s'extasièrent sur le château.

Le Choipeaux sur le tabouret se fendit ce qui surpris les nouveaux élèves et entonna son discours de début d'année :

_Bienvenue parmis nous, _

_Bienvenue à vous_

_Si vous croyez quitter votre famille,_

_Pour oublier les lois de votre maison,_

_Détrompez vous et ne vous faîtes de mourons._

_Laissez moi regardez qui vous êtes et qui vous serez,_

_Et je vous dirai où vous irai._

_Si vous êtes forts, braves et joyeux_

_Gryffondor vous rendra heureux_

_Car ils ont une excellente réputation_

_Et que ce sont de joyeux lurons_

_Si vous êtes calmes, pensifs et logiques_

_Serdaigles vous guidera sur cette piste_

_La connaissance et le savoir_

_Son sans conteste un de leur faire valoir_

_Si vous êtes joyeux, passifs et loyaux_

_Poufsouffle vous ira comme il faut_

_Se sont de Grandes âmes_

_Et toujours fiers frères d'armes_

_Si la ruse et l'ambition sont vos blasons_

_Serpentard sera votre maison_

_Sans jamais se détourner de leur mission_

_Les serpents gagne avec raison._

_Mais rappelez vous, que _

_Même si vous êtes loin de votre maison_

_Votre famille, _

_Celle de votre blason, vous aidera dans votre voie._

_Alors venez et essayez moi _

_Et je vous dirai ce que je vois._

Le Choipeaux se tut et Snape dans un soupir déroula un parchemin et commença à appeler les nouveaux élèves sans plus de cérémonie.

- Aberleigh, Semon.

Snape lui plaça le Choipeau qui le réparti à Poufsouffle. Et la répartion suivi son cours jusqu'à ce que le petit Zachariah Zamani soit répartit à Serpentard. Snape roula le parchemin et alla s'asseoir à sa place à la droite de McGonagall qui se leva à nouveau et redemanda l'attention.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de manger. Mais j'imagine que vous voudriez connaître qui seront vos nouveaux professeurs. Puisque le professeur Flitwick est décédé, le comité des Gouverneurs a tenu à engager un Enchanteur de renommée Internationale pour continuer son enseignement irréprochable. ( Snape grimaça à cette remarque) Certains d'entre vous on certainement entendu parler d'elle, veuillez donc accueuillir votre nouveau professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements, l'Enchantresse Kathlya Malfoy.

Des murmures excités, intrigués et courroucés s'élevèrent des élèves. Personne ne remarqua le professeur qui renversa légèrement son verre d'eau de surprise. À la table des professeurs une jeune femme, cheveux châtain foncé, les yeux bruns noirs, de taille moyenne, fin vingtaine et habillée de façon moldue se leva, salua la salle d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire au lèvre et se rassit en replaçant la chaîne qu'elle portait à sa taille pour plus de confort.

- Veuillez aussi accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, l'auror Harry Potter.

Cette fois les étudiants se déchaînèrent lorsqu'un jeune homme, assit à la gauche du nouveau professeur de Sortilèges, les cheveux noirs cachant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, les yeux verts et fin vingtaine lui aussi, se leva et salua l'assemblée. Il se rassit aussi vite qu'il avait salué l'assemble abhorrant une jolie teinte rouge pivoine dû à sa gêne.

-Et maintenant Bon Appétit! termina McGonagall.

Se penchant vers son voisin de gauche Kathlya murmura en souriant:

- Toujours aussi gêné devant les foules à ce que je vois, Potter.

- Toujours aussi amusée de la controverse que soulève ton nom Malfoy? lui répondit Harry à moitié offensé. Puis tout sourire lui fit une accolade.

Pouffant de rire dans ses bras, la jeune femme se détacha du brun et commença à se servir mais dût s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit son repas moisir à vue d'oeil dans son assiette.

- Je vois que les elfes eux se rappellent très bien de toi, Kate. ria Harry en voyant la face que faisait sa voisine.

- Ouin, je crois que j'ai une entente à passer maintenant si je veux manger mes prochains repas sans me ruiner au restaurant, et moi qui espérait qu'ils n'entendraient pas mon nom des cuisines, ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace.

- Les elfes n'ont toujours pas digérer le fait que vous ne vouliez pas être servi lorsque vous êtes venus ici. sourit Harry.

- Ça a tout l'air, sourit-elle avant d'appeler bien fort, Dobby!

Un craquement se fit entendre et l'elfe apparut.

- Que peut Dobby pour le professeur Malfoy?

- Peux-tu demander à Wallo de venir j'aimerais passer un accord avec lui.

- Tout de suite, madame professeur Malfoy, Dobby va dire à Wallo que madame Professeur Malfoy veut lui parler.

L'elfe disparut dans un craquement et réapparut quelques seconde plus tard avec un deuxième elfe en tunique de Poudlard, Dobby après une petite courbette disparu laissant Wallo avec la jeune femme.

- Wallo, j'ai un marché à te proposer, commença Kathlya, je vous laisse me préparer mes repas, faire mon lavage et mon ménage une fois par mois, mais en échange vous prenez les quatre Gallions que vous trouverez sur la table tous les mois pour les donner à l'Association des Elfes de Maison en Amériques. Moi j'ai la conscience tranquille que vous n'êtes pas mes exclaves et vous,... vous faîtes ce que vous adorez le plus soit de travailler pour les sorciers. Marché conclu?

L'elfe regarda la sorcière pesa le pour et le contre et opina de la tête avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme. Il claqua des doigts et le repas de la professeur redevint mangeable. Puis disparu dans un craquement.

- Hé bin, ils ont été plus compréhensifs cette fois-ci, s'exclama Harry en riant.

- Bah tant qu'ils travaillent, que je les emplêches pas de le faire et qu'ils acceptent l'argent... même si c'est pas eux qui le prenne, on finit par s'entendre. rigola Kathlya.

- Je suis surpris, Mademoiselle Malfoy, que vous soyez plus enclinte à vous faire servir maintenant, qu'il y a dix ans. dit une voix sulfureuse.

Harry se raidit et se retourna vers son voisin de gauche. Bien qu'il soit arrivé deux semaine auparavant il fut aussitôt attablé aux côtés de son ancien professeur, sous le motif d'enterrer la hâche de guerre plus rapidement. Malheureusement les deux hommes s'exécraient et ne se parlaient que si c'était nécessaire. Contrairement à lui Kathlya éclata de rire. Un rire sonore et joyeux, qui remplissait ses yeux de malice et qui surpris toute la Grande Salle. Les étudiants se retournèrent observèrent la table des professeurs puis retournèrent à leur repas.

- Mademoiselle... wow ça fait un bail que plus personne ne m'appelle ainsi, elle sourit, merci Monsieur Snape, vous venez de me rajeunir de cinq ans. Mais pour répondre à votre remarque, le temps passe et les gens changent. Et puis, si j'ai accepté de venir enseigner ici ce n'est pas pour libérer les Elfes de maison, comme une certaine Gryffondor que je ne nommerai, mais pour assurer une bonne éducation à la nouvelle génération. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Monsieur?

Snape resta silencieux. Du temps qu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard, elle l'avait toujours appelé Monsieur, elle et tous les autres élèves de son école, jamais ils n'avaient appelé les professeurs "Professeur" sauf lors d'un sarcasme de sa part, et il en avait souvent été la victime.

- Je préfère ne pas m'avancé sur cette question, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de vin. Mais j'aimerais tout de même connaître la raison de votre arrivée tardive. Il me semble que vous deviez être au château depuis deux semaines.

- Vous excuserez le décalage horaire, les emplettes et mes fonctions en tant qu'Enchanteresse qui me gardèrent loin de ce lieu de connaissance et de sagesse, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Toutefois Monsieur Snape si vous vouliez vraiment savoir où j'étais, vous auriez pu demander, à n'importe quel moment, à Minerva la date de mon arrivée, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se resservi des patates pilées, l'un de ses péchés mignons culinaires.

Leur repas fut interrompu par l'arrivée de trois élèves, deux garçons et une filles qui s'arrêtèrent devant Harry.

- Professeur Potter? Pourrions-nous avoir votre autographe? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton surexité.

Avant même qu'Harry ait put répondre une voix froide le coupa.

- Mademoiselle Sully et Messieurs Boyle et Diggles retournez à vos places, nous ne sommes pas en scéances de dédicaces et votre Professeur n'est pas une attraction touristique. Si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à vos maisons dès le premier soir, je vous conseille de retourner vous asseoir, et d'attendre le résultat de votre premier essai pour obtenir la signature du Professeur Potter.

Harry se retourna vers Kathlya et tenta de cacher son sourire et son fou rire en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vin. La jeune femme dardait un regard noir sur les trois étudiants qui repartirent en courant et en tremblant de peur devant la nouvelle enseignante. Une fois à leur place, ils racontèrent à tous leurs camarades que le nouveau prof était un nouveau Snape... en version féminine et possiblement pire.

- Tu te rends compte que toute l'école va te craindre comme la peste et ils vont te surnommer la "femme de Snape" ou "Snape au féminin"? lui demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Si tu veux je vais les chercher et tu leur donne leurs autographes. lui dit Kathlya avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis c'était trop tentant sans compter que Monsieur Snape allait dire la même chose... ou se taire et te faire du chantage avec ça plus tard dans l'année, n'est-ce pas Monsieur? demanda-t-elle une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

- ..., Je préfère ne pas répondre. dit Snape en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- À moins bien sûr, que Monsieur Snape préfère garder son titre du plus effrayant et du plus exécrable professeur de Poudlard...

Elle fut interrompu par Snape qui manqua s'étouffer avec son verre de vin, il recracha la moitié de sa gorgée sur la table et échappa son verre au sol. Le remue-ménage qui se passa à la table des professeurs attira l'attention des élèves. Tous virent le professeur Snape lancer un regard noir à la nouvelle et tous purent appercevoir le petit sourire que celle-ci avait sur ses lèvres. Harry entre les deux hésitait entre éclater de rire ou se terrer dans un trou. McGonagall jeta un regard à son professeur de Potion et à son nouveau professeur de Sortilèges.

Snape prit une profonde inspiration calma sa colère et dit d'un ton froid : "Mademoiselle Malfoy je vous prierai d'arrêter de vous amuser à mes dépends, il se leva et une fois à sa hauteur ajouta dans un murmure pour qu'elle seule l'entende, Quant à mon titre du plus exécrable, il est le cadet de mes souçis, mais votre emploi par contre peut vous être retiré aussi rapidement qu'il vous fut attribué. Bonne soirée."

Kate se leva rapidement, l'attrapa par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse : "Par contre moi au moins j'ai un emploi qui m'attends si je perds celui-ci, pouvez-vous en dire autant?" Le relâchant elle s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée et sensuelle, sa chaîne suivant le roulement de ses cuisses. Le directeur adjoint bouillonnait de rage au bout de la table des Serpentards.

À la table des professeurs Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda : "Elle cherche à mourir jeune? Elle n'avait pas la langue dans la poche il y a dix ans et provoquer Snape comme elle vient de le faire, son poste va être maudit lui aussi. Et puis oser s'habiller comme une garce elle a un de ces culots."

Harry soupira et se frotta l'arète du nez. Soupirant une deuxième fois, il embrassa Hermione avant de sortir de table lui aussi pour aller se coucher. En chemin il se remémorait cette année particulière, celle pendant laquelle il rencontra pour la première fois Kathlya Malfoy, étudiante à la Tour d'Ardoise en Maîtrise des Enchantements, Sortilèges et des Runes.

* * *

Bon j'écrivais le chapitre 6 et plus j'avançais plus je voyais les scènes ou Harry et Kate seraient profs et ou l'on voyait leur complicité qui s'était développée au fil des ans. Alors j'ai décidé de légèrement tourner le fil de l'histoire. D'ailleurs plusieurs scènes pour les futurs chapitres sont déjà mises sur papier.

En passant Harry n'est pas et ne sera jamais amoureux de Kate et vice versa... il a eu une aventure d'un soir avec elle il y a quelques années (à venir), mais il est avec Ginny et lui est fidèle... même si elle n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup dans l'histoire. Hermione et Ron détestent Kate lisez l'histoire et vous verrez pourquoi.

Romance possible pour Kate... pas encore sûre avec qui... à vous de le découvrir.

N'ayant pas avec moi le 7ème tome je vais tenter de relater certains des événements du mieux que je pourrai, par contre certains des personnages qui mourraient dans le livre sont vivants dans cette histoire... Snape est l'un d'entre eux. Et oui Snape déteste Kate, profondément même, presque autant qu'il haït Harry, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Pour Lunicorne désolée de te faire relire le dédut (si tu lis toujours cette fic), en partie de cette fic, mais pour ma santé mentale... qui est presque inexistante ^^, j'ai besoin de faire cette twist dans l'histoire. Alors encore désolée.

Bon sur ce je vous laisse au reste de l'histoire déjà en ligne.

Luna


	2. Le programme

Pervers Désirs

Avertissement (je suis tannée du mot « disclaimer » en français ça n'existe pas point final): Définitivement, je ne possède aucun droit sur le personnage Harry Potter ou tout ce qui est relié au monde d'Harry, ça appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling (maudite chanceuse), MAIS et je vous informe tous que cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages créer (communément appelés « OCs » pour Owned Characters). Je possède aussi tous les formidables petits chatons et les papillons qui s'amusent dans ma tête. **NA: Cette histoire se nommait "Harry Potter à la Tour d'Ardoise" au départ, je change le titre car l'histoire prend une tournure plutôt innattendue pour moi.**

Luna

Résumé: Suite au décès du professeur Filius Flitwick, la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, engage l'Enchantresse Kathlya Malfoy. Cette dernière ravive des souvenirs joyeux et douloureux pour le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et des souvenirs profondéments enfoui pour d'autres. Ils se remémoreront l'année qu'ils rencontrèrent la jeune fille pour la première fois. Les leçons qu'ils ont partagé avec elle, les joies, les peines et les rebondissements que leur avait apporté cette année là. Et c'est sans compté le voyage émotionnel qu'elle leur fait à nouveau subir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le programme**

Harry relisait l'affiche qui se trouvait dans la salle commune.

_Programme d'échange_

_Le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre et le Consulat de la Magie de l'Amérique invitent les étudiants de Poudlard à participer à un programme d'échange entre leur école et une autre située en Amérique. Les étudiants qui souhaiteraient participer sont invités à demander les papiers nécessaires à leur directeur ou directrice de maison. _

_Cet échange est une opportunité qui vous est offerte afin de créer des liens plus solides entre nos écoles et nos citoyens._

Harry après avoir relu le papier une troisième fois, il regardait maintenant dans le vide perdu dans ses pensées. « Depuis combien de temps que cette publicité est-elle là? Personne n'en a jamais parlé? Je me demande si ce serait une bonne idée d'y participer. Visiter un autre pays, loin de ma célébrité, être enfin moi-même… Plus de Snape et de Malfoy possiblement. Est-ce qu'ils me connaissent en Amérique? Je me demande ce que Hermione et Ron penseraient de ça, ça m'a l'air bien et ce serait bien de visiter et d'essayer "HARRY" d'apprendre, hein? » Arrêté dans le cours de ses pensées Harry se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry, demanda Ron et suivant le regard de son ami pris note de l'affiche. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un programme d'échange? On dirait que le ministre essaie d'en créer un pour avoir de meilleures relations avec les États-Unis et de sauver sa face à Poudlard. Laisse faire ça Harry allons chercher Hermione.

- Attends! Ça ne t'intéresse pas? Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée non? On pourrait apprendre plein de choses et de nouvelle façon de vivre, tout comme ils pourraient en apprendre de nous.

- Franchement Harry, l'Institut de la magie à Salem enseigne la magie noire, ils n'y a que des mages noirs là-bas. De plus, mon oncle Barry m'a dit qu'ils étaient pires que les Serpentards.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr Ronald que nous irons à Salem pour l'échange?

Hermione Granger se tenait entre deux divans, trois gros livres dans les mains avec entre les volumes quelque chose qui dépassait, ressemblant énormément à des formulaires.

-Parce que, ma chère Hermione, la seule école de magie qui se trouve aux États-Unis EST Salem.

« Tu viens de le dire toi-même, aux États-Unis. Mais le programme désigne toute l'Amérique, ça ne veut pas dire que l'on se retrouvera à Salem. »

« On? » demanda Ron.

- Oui ON. J'ai rempli tous les papiers il me manque juste votre signature et le programme ne commence pas avant l'année prochaine, j'ai demandé au professeur McGonnagall, et elle m'a précisé qu'ils ne savent toujours pas quelle sera l'école que nous visiterons.

Ron grogna d'impatience après qu'Hermione leur ait dit qu'ils étaient tous trois inscrits, il signa tout de même sa copie. Harry souriait à son ami et tous trois quittèrent la salle commune pour aller donner les formulaires à leur directrice de maison pour ensuite se rendre à la Grande Salle et célébrer la fin d'année avec tous leurs amis sans qu'il n'y ait trop de tristesse.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, de l'autre côté de l'océan

-En résumé c'est ce que vous devez faire si vous vous déplacez sans l'aide d'un portoloin pour aller en Europe ou en Asie. « RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG » S.V.P. RAPPELEZ-VOUS DE NE JAMAIS TRANSPLANER EN PARALLÈLE QUAND VOUS TRAVERSER L'OCÉAN OU POUR TRAVERSER UN GRAND PAYS. N'OUBLIEZ PAS, CEUX QUI SONT INTÉRESSÉS PAR L'ÉCHANGE DE DEMANDER À VOTRE PROFESSEUR PRINCIPAL LE FORMULAIRE À REMPLIR. S'écria Mme Hallay pour couvrir le raffut que les étudiants créaient pour se sauver de la classe.

Kathlya avait tout écouté attentivement et était excitée à l'idée de pouvoir visiter un autre pays l'année suivante. C'est pourquoi elle courait pour se rendre au bureau de sa professeure principale pour y prendre les papiers, le plus rapidements possible.

-KAAAATTT, AAAAATTTTTEEEEEENNNDS!

La jeune fille ralentit le pas pour laisser la chance à celui qui venait de l'appeler de la rejoindre.

-Damn it, t'es pressée, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça? demanda un jeune homme avec de superbes yeux bleus.

-Je vais chez Golley, mon frère m'a demandé de prendre les papiers pour l'échange, pour qu'on puisse aller en Angleterre. En Angleterre t'imagines? Le pays de la pluie éternelle!

-Hahaha, si McGonagall t'entend il va te passer un de ces savons, lui dit le garçon.

-Hahaha, ouais chais, c'est pourquoi que je lui ai déjà demandé tous les petits détails à propos du programme avant de m'inscrire. Pis toi Jay, est-ce que tu viens?

Le dénommé Jay resta le regard dans le vide un instant avant de se retourner souriant en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la serrant contre lui dit en riant qu'il viendrait. Une fois qu'il furent devant le bureau des professeurs, Kathly frappa à la porte en espérant que la prof serait encore là. « Entrez! »

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le local et s'approchèrent du bureau de l'enseignante. Une femme était au téléphone discutant dans une langue étrangère.

-Ja, ja, Danke schön. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux étudiants avec un regard interrogateur.

-On est ici pour le formulaire du programme d'échange, on voudrait s'inscrire, enfin, moi et Kat, ainsi que son frère et ma jumelle voudraient aussi. Dit Jay.

-Très bien, je n'attendais rien de moins de mes étudiants de s'intéresser à un voyage interculturel. Voilà remplissez-les et allez-les donner à la directrice, c'est elle qui s'occupera d'envoyer les inscriptions. Vous devriez recevoir votre lettre cet été, pour vous laisser savoir si oui ou non vous êtes retenus. Si vous avez une réponse positive, préparer vos bagages vous irez en Angleterre aux alentour de la seconde partie de l'année.

- Merci M'dame, dire les deux élèves en s'éloignant avec les papiers dans les mains.

- C'est quoi que t'as maintenant? Demanda Jay.

Sortant la langue de dégoût elle répondit: « Chuis coincée avec Rolande pour mon cours d'anglais, et crois-moi je voudrais être n'importe où pour que je n'ais pas à supporter Marie et sa gang. J'arrive pus à la supporter, est même pas foutue de prononcer une phrase complète correctement en anglais, j'ai trop hâte d'être en Angleterre. Parce que si c'est Mme Godenly qui s'en occupe, j'ai pas à m'en faire d'être ici pour la moitié de l'année, même si c'est juste la deuxième moitié.

-Rolande? Oh que je veux pas être à ta place, j'ai potion avec Gregor.

-AAAAHHHH, pourquoi t'as toujours les profs les plus cool, pis que j'ai juste les crétins?

-C'est la justice à ma beauté, Bébé. lui dit-il en lui pinçant une fesse.

-Va chier Jayson Beauregard, t'es rien qu'un petit enculé qui n'a pas de couille. ria Kate en repoussant sa main et en lui sacrant une taloche derrière la tête.

-Hey, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis et fais à mon frère, bitch!

-Anaïs, quelle belle surprise! Tu viens me rejoindre dans ma misère avec la sorcière Rolande?

-Rolande n'est pas une sorcière frangine, tu t'en souviens plus? Dis un garçon qui ressemblait énormément à Kathly.

-Dave, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, alors S.T.P. fous-moi la paix avec ça. Mais… tu dois admettre que parfois elle en a véritablement l'apparence.

Tous se mirent à rire à l'idée de leur professeur d'anglais en haillon de sorcière, comme les enfants se déguisant à l'Halloween.

-Allez les gars, c'est la dernière journée de cours pis après c'est la ligne droite des examens pour ensuite profiter des vacances. Je te vois plus tard sis, Viens Jay on va faire sauter l'chaudron!

Sur ce, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en chantant haut et fort « On va faire sauter l'chaudron » une chanson qu'ils inventaient au fur et à mesure, tandis que les deux filles prenaient la direction vers la partie moldue de l'école pour leur cours de langue.

* * *

Bon alors comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est la toujours l'histoire d' "Harry Potter à la Tour d'Ardoise", révisée et remodelée pour se plier à la demande du grand manitou de .

J'espère que ça vous as plut je m'attaque au deuxième chapitre alors R&R plz.

Sur ce +

Luna

PS : pendant que j'y pense, je sais qu'ils parlent anglais en Angleterre, mais au départ à TA le cours de langue était le français alors comme ils vont parler une autre langue plus tard ben pour les Français c'est de l'anglais.


	3. Les Lettres

Pervers Désirs

Avertissement (je suis tannée du mot « disclaimer » en français ça n'existe pas point final): Définitivement, je ne possède aucun droit sur le personnage Harry Potter ou tout ce qui est relié au monde d'Harry, ça appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling (maudite chanceuse), MAIS et je vous informe tous que cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages créer (communément appelés « OCs » pour Owned Characters). Je possède aussi tous les formidables petits chatons et les papillons qui s'amusent dans ma tête. **NA: Cette histoire se nommait "Harry Potter à la Tour d'Ardoise" au départ, je change le titre car l'histoire prend une tournure plutôt innattendue pour moi.**

Luna

Résumé: Suite au décès du professeur Filius Flitwick, la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, engage l'Enchantresse Kathlya Malfoy. Cette dernière ravive des souvenirs joyeux et douloureux pour le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et des souvenirs profondéments enfoui pour d'autres. Ils se remémoreront l'année qu'ils rencontrèrent la jeune fille pour la première fois. Les leçons qu'ils ont partagé avec elle, les joies, les peines et les rebondissements que leur avait apporté cette année là. Et c'est sans compté le voyage émotionnel qu'elle leur fait à nouveau subir.

NA: L'histoire se situe durant la 6e année (oui je sais les livres sont finis et on sait tous ce qui arrive, mais je crois que ce livre aurait pu avoir plus d'action, alooooors 6e année me voici.)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Les Lettres**

Jay était couché sur son lit en train de lire le livre que Dave lui avait prêté. Pris par l'histoire il ne vit pas la chouette passer par sa fenêtre ouverte et hululer sur la perche

_Ils traversèrent la rue en courant et en passant au travers des gens sans délicatesse. Ils tentaient d'éviter le sentiment d'inconfort que l'oeil rouge infligeait lorsqu'ils étaient dans son champ de vision. Appercevant une allée sombre ils s'y engouffrèrent et arrêtèrent leur course pour reprendre leur souffle._

_-Tu crois qu'on l'a semé? demanda en haletant Joe._

_Son ami qui tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il scruta les alentours lorsque _"HOOOOT"

-WHAAAAAAAA!

-HOOOOOOO, HOOOOOOOT.

- ENFOIRÉE D'CHOUETTE, TU VOIS PAS QUE JE LISAIS UN LIVRE D'HORREUR?

Le garçon pris en note la page et déposa le livre puis s'approcha de l'oiseau. Il leva l'avant-bras droit et attendit.

Au bout de cinq minutes à fixer le blanc de leurs yeux, il soupira.

-Cervelle d'oiseau, j'attends que tu viennes te poser, sur mon bras, pour que je puisse récupérer ma lettre. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre? Ah d'accooord tu viens d'Angleterre, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'oiseau et détacha la lettre et, se faisant découvrit qu'il y en avait deux. Il prit les deux enveloppes et dit à l'oiseau qu'il pouvait se reposer et manger tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne l'effrayait plus lorsqu'il lirait.

Jay sorti de sa chambre et dévala l'escalier, pour ensuite courir à travers le champs. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'étendue de verdure récupéra une planche et s'envola vers la maison de son ami.

-ANNNAAAAA, s'écria-t-il une fois dans la maison.

-Jayson Beauregard, on t'apprécie énormément mais, s'il te plaît, ne hurle pas ainsi, les filles ne sont pas là. Lui dit une magnifique femme fin cinquantaine.

-Quoi? Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ici toute la journée…

-Ça c'était avant que Kat ne reçoive sa lettre pour le programme, tout comme moi. Dit un garçon en entrant de la cuisine.

-Hey Dave, tu l'as eu toi aussi, je viens juste de les recevoir et je voulais qu'Anaïs lise la sienne également, malheureusement elle n'est pas ici.

-Et puis? Que disent les lettres? Demanda Dave

Tous deux ouvrit une lettre, Jay celle de sa soeur et Dave celle de Jayson.

-Oh vieux j'suis désolé, t'es pas accepté. lui dit Dave.

-QUOI? Donne moi ça… Espèce de con, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, enculé, dit Jay en frappant son ami.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Et pour ta jumelle?

-Elle est acceptée aussi, on y va tous, trop cool, Poudlard, Here we come!

-Tu sais Jay on y vas pas avant Janvier, et on va avoir de besoin d'une couple de truc de là-bas, lui dit sérieusement Dave, tu devrais commencé à penser à ce que tu veux apporter, et ce que tu veux porter…

-Désolée de vous interrompre messieurs mais les vêtement c'est déjà fait, commenta une jeune fille.

-Hey ladies vous êtes magnifique, qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté? demanda Jayson en regardant les deux filles avec leurs paquets.

-On a acheté, vos uniforme pour Poudlard et une couple de trucs pour l'école. lui dit Anaïs.

-Quels uniformes? Tu me niaises? Right? demanda Jay une expression d'horreur sur son visage.

-Nah, on est très sérieuses, tout comme cette école, ils n'étudient pas avec les moldus comme nous, les étudiants vont être sacrément surpris d'ailleurs, ils parlent aussi d'une répartition, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est mais ça va être cool. Oh pis on aura pas à s'inquiéter d'un endroit où dormir, on dort à l'école.

-Oh man, je déteste les dortoirs, tant pis c'est pour mon bien et pour mon savoir. Mais dites moi qu'il y a au moins un magasin de farces et attrapes?

-J'ai lu quelque part qu'il y a un village entier habité par des sorciers, ça s'appelle Pré-au-lard, et la boutique se nomme Zonko, t'en fais pas on vas s'en faire du fun! le rassura Dave avec un sourire mesquin au lèvre.

* * *

Entre-temps au Terrier

* * *

C'était l'heure du souper et tous étaient assis autour de la grande table, bavardant joyeusement de tout et rien quand trois hibou atterrirent devant les trois amis.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Demanda Ronald.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas les heures habituelles du courrier, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ginny.

Harry s'apprêtait à prendre sa lettre lorsque le hibou sauta sur son bras et leva la patte pour qu'il puisse prendre aisément la lettre.

-Ce hibou a un drôle de comportement, sois prudent Harry il est peut-être possédé. Dit Arthur Weasley.

-Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Weasley, il ne semble pas venir de Poudlard ou du Ministère, je crois plutôt qu'il appartient à quelqu'un et qu'il fut dressé ainsi, répondit Harry en prenant l'enveloppe et en donnant un morceau de viande que l'animal mangea gaiement.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre, devenant de plus en plus joyeux au fil de sa lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry? demanda un Ron hésitant à prendre la sienne ou non.

-C'est la réponse pour le programme d'échange, je suis accepté, et je débute la prochaine année en Amérique. Et par ce que j'ai lu on a pas besoin d'uniformes mais des vêtements moldus et un endroit où vivre, mais ce détail sera arrangé avec les familles des étudiants du programme. C'est super vous ne trouvez pas? Dit-il gaiement.

Hermione pris sa lettre et commença à lire.

_Hermione Granger_

_1475 Rose park Ave_

_Londres, Angleterre_

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionnée pour participer au programme d'échange que le collège de Poudlard et l'école secondaire Tour d'Ardoise ont demandé à leur gouvernement respectifs de permettre à quelques étudiants de vivre cette magnifique expérience._

_J'ai l'immense honneur de vous dire que vous débuterez votre prochaine année de scolarité avec nous le 28 août prochain. En tant qu'étudiante étrangère vous n'aurez pas l'obligation de choisir l'une de nos disciplines mais vous aurez la possibilité de choisir n'importe quel cours à option que nous avons et qui vous intéresse._

_Dans les documents joint à cette missive vous trouverez la liste de nos cours à option parmi lesquels vous pouvez choisir. Ne soyez pas surprise par l'horaire qui accompagne cette liste il s'agit de vos cours obligatoires._

_De plus, en tant que directrice de l'école, je tiens à vous avertir que les étudiants et étudiantes sorciers et sorcières de Tour d'Ardoise suivent certains de leur cours avec les moldus, donc veuillez prendre note que lorsque vous avez un cours avec un professeur moldu ou avec des élèves moldus, toute forme de magie est interdite. Des explications seront fournies lors de votre première journée avec nous._

_L'école ne possède aucun dortoir, vous dormirez donc chez l'une des familles que leur ou leurs enfants font parti du programme d'échange._

_Veuillez accepter Mademoiselle Granger mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Samantha Godenly_

_Directrice_

Hermione pris les autres papiers dans l'enveloppe et continua de lire.

_Bienvenue à l'école secondaire Tour d'Ardoise_

_S'il vous plaît veuillez prendre note qu'**aucun** animal de compagnie n'est permis sur le terrain de l'école._

_Les animaux restent à la maison._

_Vous pouvez avoir votre balais ou votre planche MAIS PAS dans la partie moldue de l'école._

_Votre baguette, **CACHEZ LA**, aucun moldus ne doit la voir._

_Dans la partie **moldue** de l'école il est fortement **interdit** de faire de la **magie**._

_Vous pouvez vous battre en duel, MAIS seulement dans la salle de duel **PAS EN DEHORS**._

_Nous vivons et enseignons parmi les moldus, **N'AGISSEZ PAS COMME UN SORCIER. AGISSEZ EN MOLDU**._

_Tout articles magiques que vous aurez en votre possession dans la partie moldue de l'école sera confisqué et vous sera remis à la fin de l'année._

_Ces règles sont une gracieuseté du Comité étudiant. _

_En tant qu'étudiant temporaire vous aurez besoin de :_

_Plein de vêtements moldus (prenez note que vous aurez besoin de pantalons, de culotte courte, de T-shirts, de camisoles (Mesdemoiselles faites attention à la largeur des bretelles), jupe (filles seulement, mais si vous êtes écossais **SVP porter des sous-vêtements**) sous-vêtements (culotte, boxer et soutient gorge (filles seulement mais messieurs, si vous en portez SVP veuillez ne pas nous le dire))_

_Votre baguette_

_Livres (la liste vous sera fournie dans les jours suivants votre arrivée, la famille en charge de vous vous fera savoir lorsqu'il sera temps d'aller chercher vos livres)_

_Cahier Canada ou Cahier Hilroy's pour prendre vos notes._

_Crayons et Stylos, __**L'utilisation de plumes est interdite**__._

_Gomme à effacer, Liquid Paper, aiguise-crayon_

_Votre tête._

_Cette liste est une gracieuseté du Comité étudiant._

**_NB: SVP prendre note qu'aucun vêtement sorcier n'est permis dans l'enceinte de l'école._**

_NNB: Si vous possédez un ordinateur portable (Laptop), prendre note que vous n'êtes pas permis de l'avoir à l'école, vous ne voulez tout de même pas vous le faire voler?_

_Votre Horaire:_

_Veuillez prendre note que les numéros ne sont pas les jours de la semaine, une semaine comporte **sept jours pas neuf**, prendre conscience aussi que chaque « jours » changera chaque semaine. Merci__. _

_Jour 1_

_Période 1: Français, Période 2: option, dîner, Période 3: option, Période 4: Métamorphose_

_Jour__ 2 _

_Période 1: option, Période 2: Sorts et Enchantements, dîner, Période 3: Mathématique, Période 4: Anglais_

_Jour __3: _

_Période 1: Potions, Période 2: option, dîner, Période 3: option, Période 4: Sports_

_Jour __4_

_Période 1: Métamorphose, Période 2: option, dîner, Période 3: option, Période 4: option_

_Jour__ 5_

_Période 1: option, Période 2: Français, dîner, Période 3: Sorts et Enchantements, Période 4: Mathématique_

_Jour__ 6_

_Période 1: Anglais, Période 2: Potions, dîner, Période 3: option, Période 4: option_

_Jour__ 7_

_Période 1: Sports, Période 2: option, dîner, Période 3: Métamorphose, Période 4: option_

_Jour__ 8:_

_Période 1: Mathématique, Période 2: Anglais, dîner, Période 3: option, Période 4: Potions_

_Jour__ 9:_

_Période 1: Sorts et Enchantements, Période 2: option, dîner, Période 3: Sports, Période 4: Français_

Hermione parcouru l'horaire des yeux et la première chose qu'elle dit fut:

- Génial on va étudier avec des moldus.

- QUOI? demanda Ron qui n'avait lut sa lettre que pour apprendre qu'il était lui aussi dans le programme.

- Hé bien, d'après ce que j'ai lu on ne vit pas à l'école, on va avoir des cours avec des moldus et s'habiller comme eux. Les horaires ne sont pas comme les nôtres et on va à la Tour d'Ardoise. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école je me demande à quoi elle ressemble.

Ron arrêta net de manger reprit sa lettre et la lut plus rapidement et relut plusieurs fois le nom de l'école incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

-P'PA, JE VAIS ALLER À LA TOUR D'ARDOISE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! LA TOUR D'ARDOISE!

-J'ai entendu Ron, pas besoin de crier, c'est une excellente nouvelle, dit Monsieur Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si génial Ron? Pourquoi cette école est si super? Demanda Harry.

-En fait c'est peut-être juste une rumeur, mais j'ai entendu dire par l'un de mes cousins, qui a été en Amérique, que la seule école qui valait le détour était **La** Tour d'Ardoise. L'école est en plein milieu d'une ville moldue, ce pourquoi ils vivent comme des moldus, mais la Tour est cachée par un charme anti-moldu, donc il n'y a que les sorciers qui peuvent la voir. On dit aussi que les élèves qui étudient là-bas n'utilisent pas leur baguette. Mais ça jamais été prouvé.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent se demandant si c'était vrai ou une simple rumeur, cependant l'excitation du voyage dissipa vite ce petit détail.

* * *

Plus tard les trois amis étaient dans la chambre de Ron discutant de tout et de rien quand Hermione dit soudainement:

-Les gars, demain on va aller acheter des vêtements moldus. Juste le nécessaire pour commencer si on a besoin de plus on en achètera là-bas.

-Mais Hermione, comment on va faire pour acheter ces vêtements, on a pas d'argent moldu et on ne sait pas comment l'utiliser.

-Ronald Weasley parfois tu m'impressionnes par ta stupidité. Harry et moi on sait comment l'utiliser tu te souviens? On a grandi dans le monde des moldus. Tu vas aller avec Harry et moi j'irai de mon côté et on se retrouvera au Chemin de Traverse après le magasinage. Harry je crois que tu devrais faire vérifier tes yeux en même temps. Au cas ou…

-Ne t'en fais pas je m'en suis occupé il n'y a pas longtemps, mes lunettes devraient être prêtes bientôt, j'attends la confirmation.

-Parfait, alors tout est régler, on y va demain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Angleterre

* * *

Draco était en train de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin. Il était mécontent d'apprendre qu'il allait à la Tour d'Ardoise, mais pouvoir enfin voir l'Amérique était plus excitant que d'aller à cette école médiocre.

-Draco…

Le jeune homme surpris dans ses pensées regarda son père et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

-J'ai vu que tu allais dans cette école d'amoureux de moldus, et de Sang-de-bourbes. Je veux que tu rapporte tout ce que tu entendras dans cette école et sur cette école pour notre maître. Je veux aussi que tu retrouves la lignée perdue des Malfoy et les convaincre à notre cause. Au besoin enseigne leur ce que je t'ai appris.

Sur ce le Malfoy père quitta la pièce et Draco s'assit sur son lit se demandant à quoi ces cousins lointains pouvaient bien ressembler.

* * *

Chapitre 2 merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews.

Luna


	4. Magie, Magique et Musique

**Avertissement** (je suis tannée du mot « disclaimer » en français ça n'existe pas point final): Définitivement, je ne possède aucun droit sur le personnage Harry Potter ou tout ce qui est relié au monde d'Harry, ça appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling (maudite chanceuse), MAIS et je vous informe tous que cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages créer (communément appelés « OCs » pour Owned Characters). Je possède aussi tous les formidables petits chatons et les papillons qui s'amusent dans ma tête.

Résumé: Suite au décès du professeur Filius Flitwick, la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, engage l'Enchantresse Kathlya Malfoy. Cette dernière ravive des souvenirs joyeux et douloureux pour le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et des souvenirs profondéments enfoui pour d'autres. Ils se remémoreront l'année qu'ils rencontrèrent la jeune fille pour la première fois. Les leçons qu'ils ont partagé avec elle, les joies, les peines et les rebondissements que leur avait apporté cette année là. Et c'est sans compté le voyage émotionnel qu'elle leur fait à nouveau subir.

Luna

NA : Je tiens à vous prévenir que pour des raisons personnelles les noms des personnages sont en anglais, j'essaie de garder les lieux et les maisons en français, mais les noms des persos seront anglophones. Les sorts pour certains auront la prononciation française et d'autre anglaise pour de variantes raisons. Merci ^^

NNA : _italique= pensées ou avec un «-» dialogue télépathique_

Souligné=Fourchelangue

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Magie, Magique et Musique**

Les vingt-cinq ombres dansaient sur les murs blancs de la pièce. Une figure plus grande entra là où les sorciers masqués se trouvaient.

-Bonsoir à tous, comme vous le savez nous allons accueillir des élèves en début d'année, je vous demande d'être très prudents, le directeur de Poudlard m'a confirmé que l'un d'eux est une cible privilégiée du Seigneur Noir qui s'est surnommé Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement, tous l'appellent, Vous-savez-qui, Tu-sais-qui ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Plusieurs se mirent à pouffer de rire d'autre tentaient de cacher leur amusement en toussant.

-Du calme, du calme s'il vous plaît, je sais, c'est une idée ridicule d'appeler quelqu'un ainsi.

-Excusez-moi Madame, mais, haha, Voldemort? Où est-ce que cet homme a été pêché ce nom? Il faut admettre qu'un Vol de morts est plutôt marrant. Dit une jeune fille avec un sourire sournois habillée d'une longe cape bleu marine fendue jusqu'aux fesses, dont le capuchon gardait dans l'ombre son visage, dans son dos un tigre avec une rose autour du cou se mouvait dans le tissu.

La dame sourit : « Tiger, je vois que ton sarcasme est au rendez-vous, comprends que ces gens ont peur d'un homme qui se croit au-dessus de tous, que pour lui les moldus sont une race inférieure tout comme les sangs mêlés, il ne croit qu'au sang pur »

Tiger fit une grimace imitée par un jeune homme avec la même cape qu'elle seulement le dessin représentait un renard couché sur une sorte d'épée.

-Encore un qui croit que les sangs purs sont les plus puissants, marmonna le garçon.

-Voici donc vos directives, pendant que ces élèves seront ici, si quiconque attaque utilisez tout votre savoir pour le neutraliser. Je ne veux pas de morts, juste des vivants que nous garderons enfermer ici pour les questionner plus tard. Tiger?

-Oui Madame?

-Est-ce que ton sort d'annulation de magie est prêt?

La jeune fille eut une esquisse d'un sourire.

-Plus ou moins, commença la jeune fille découragée, le sort demande une grande concentration et beaucoup d'énergie. Si vous croyez en avoir de besoin utilisez-le qu'en dernier recours et plus vous viser de cibles, plus grand est la perte pour le lanceur.

-… Bien, Veuillez suivre attentivement les consignes que Tiger vous donnera concernant ce sort, moins nous aurons de victimes dans notre alliance mieux se sera. Demain, les élèves de Poudlard arriveront à l'aéroport avec quelques-uns de leurs professeurs, vous aurez chacun un carton avec un ou deux noms ainsi que le lieu où ils logeront. Une fois qu'ils seront à leur logis passez une belle soirée et de bonnes vacances, vous pouvez partir. Termina la dame avec un sourire malicieux.

Les jeunes gens s'approchèrent de Tiger, demandant le papier sur lequel les instructions du sort se trouvaient dessus et, une fois en main, ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté, avec le carton pour le lendemain et pour se coucher et dormir.

* * *

* Le lendemain, en soirée*

Dave et Kat étaient au sous-sol se bouchant les oreilles. Trois jeunes enfants, deux garçons et une fille, étaient avec eux regardant les deux plus vieux avec un air interrogatif.

-Mais est-ce qu'ils vont finir à la fin? Marmonna le garçon

-J'en sais rien, mais s'ils n'arrêtent pas je les mets sous silence et dans une bulle. Ils me donnent mal à la tête. Ils sont pires que Seb et Mat quand ils se chamaillent.

-Et pire que Luna lorsqu'elle pleure. Renchérit Dave

-Hey c'est pas 'rai, on n'est po 'annant. Dit l'un des petits parlant bizarrement puisqu'il lui manquait les deux dents du devant.

-Ze pleur pas boucou, dit la plus jeune commençant à pleurer.

Kat se penchant pour prendre la petite sourit et lui dit doucement : « Mais non tu pleures pas tant que ça, on comparait juste les deux moineaux d'en haut à votre tapage usuel. Vous faites moins de bruit qu'eux. » dit-elle en souriant. Puis en se levant, elle dit :

-Ok guys on va dehors préparer la fête de ce soir, Séb, Mat je veux plein de papier de toilette dans la cour…

-Papa va nous tuer pour ça Nundu, dit Dave avec un sourire.

-M'en fout, on reçoit, on décor comme on veut, Beside, j'en ai acheté déjà alors pas de problèmes pour nous. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Luna…

-'UNYYY, dit la petite frustrée que sa sœur l'appelle Luna.

-Hahaha, ok, ok, Luny… Tu vas me cueillir plein de jolies fleurs, des jaunes, des roses, des bleues... pas celle de maman, mais les autres que tu trouves si jolies.

-Z'est 'rai, ze peux en kiillire?

-Oui tu peux, dit Dave, et cueilles en plein. Je m'occupe des lumières, Kat à toi de rendre ça… magique, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-OUI MAZZZIIIIIIKKK! dirent les trois petits contents de voir que les deux plus vieux vont faire de la magie.

Les cinq enfants montèrent à l'étage vers les cris et les hurlements. Une fois dans la cuisine déposant la petite au sol Kat et Dave se regardèrent et avec un sourire levèrent leur baguette et…

**BANG**

Les deux britanniques sursautèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à être interrompus. Regardant d'où pouvait provenir le bruit ils virent les deux adolescents leurs baguettes à la main fumantes. (Petit tour de magie ;p)

-Quoi qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez sales sang-de-bourbes? Demanda l'un des deux sorciers.

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et le garçon revola dans le salon, un mur invisible arrêtant sa course et un craquement retentit.

-T'y a pas été un peu fort, Sis? Demanda Dave avec un sourire.

-Pour un Flippendo? Naaah, je ne fais que m'échauffer. Lui dit sa sœur.

Le garçon se releva pointant sa baguette sur la fille, son homologue l'imita.

-T'as osé m'attaquer? Moi Draco Malfoy, un Sang pur, attend un peu tu va voir.

-Hey T'as entendu, c'est un Malfoy, dit Kat ironiquement, et je lui dois respect avec ça.

Les petits rigolèrent.

-Kitty? Demanda la petite.

-Oui Lunyna?

-Est-ze konnêt nous zaussi des zang pur? Pazeque on est auzi des Malfoy? Zest note couzin?

Les deux ados se regardèrent et Dave se mit à la hauteur des trois petits. Draco Malfoy avait baissé sa baguette, incrédule. _Malfoy?... Ce sont des Malfoy? Mais… ils n'en n'ont pas l'air!_

-Écoutez, il n'est pas notre cousin, peut-être d'une branche éloignée, mais pas notre cousin. Et si qui que ce soit tente de vous faire du mal pour nous atteindre on ne les laissera pas faire, et si quiconque nous insulte encore de Sang de bourbe, il sourit, vous pouvez être sûr que soit Kitty ou moi on va le lui faire regretter d'utiliser cette insulte-là envers notre famille ou envers quiconque nous est cher ou qui ne mérite pas cette insulte. Vous vous souvenez de la devise familiale?

-OUIIIII, NE ZOUS ESTIMEZ ZAMAIS UN MALFOY!

-Pis… pis…, dit l'un des garçons fronçant les sourcils et cherchant dans sa mémoire l'autre devise, Un Malfoy, non zest pas za, … Un Malfoy n'a pas de maîte, il est zon pope maîte peu impote ze qui azif. Dit-il tout souriant.

Kate sourit rangeant sa baguette d'un tour de poignet.

-Je crois que l'on n'a pas été présentés convenablement puisque vous vous engueulez depuis votre arrivée, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux étrangers. Je suis Kathlya Malfoy, étudiante à TA dans la maîtrise des sorts et enchantements avec profil Runes. Je vais obtenir mon titre d'Enchanteresse de la classe Merlin et mon titre de Runiste à la fin de l'année.

-David Malfoy, son jumeau, j'étudies à TA en double maîtrise, Potions et Duels, je vais obtenir mon titre de Maître de Potions et de Duelliste Expert à la fin de l'année. Voici nos petits frères, les malicieux Sebastian et Mattias Malfoy, si vous avez un pantalon brûlé ou détrempé c'est eux qui ont fait le coup. Et notre petite sœur, la dernière de la famille, Lunyna Malfoy, faites attention à vos fesses on la surnomme, puce électrique, elle peut envoyer des décharges d'électricité à volonté.

-_Encore heureuse que tu leur a pas dit que c'est nous qui leur avons enseigné ça._

_-Naaah, si je leur dis, p'pa va découvrir que l'on a encore frappé. De plus, il est tellement content qu'ils aient un pouvoir spécial, ça gâcherait son bonheur._

_-Un jour il le saura, m'man le sait déjà que c'est nous qui leur avons enseigné._

-Vous êtes? Demanda Kat une fois le choc des présentations passé.

-Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, de la noble famille Malfoy de la maison des Serpentards à Poudlard.

-_Bon encore un qui faut qu'il mette ses ancêtres dans le bateau. _

_-Des fois…, non… je HAIS réellement notre famille._

-Justin Finch-Fletchey, étudiant à Poudlard chez les Poufsouffles, si vous êtes des Malfoy je sens que l'année va être super. Dit-il ironiquement. AIE!

Le Poufsouffle baissa les yeux et vit un des petits courir se cacher derrière son grand frère.

-Mais il est fou votre frère! Dit-il en se massant la cheville. Pourquoi vous ne le grondez pas.

-Il t'a sauvé d'un sort, dit Dave nonchalant, Mat déteste que quelqu'un nous insulte ironiquement, il est très intelligent pour son âge. De plus, c'est pas parce que notre nom de famille est le même que le sien que l'on est aussi pompeux que lui…finit-il en pointant le Malfoy britannique

-HEYYYYY LES JUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMOOOOOOOO!

Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver un garçon blond aux yeux verts. Son T-shirt disait « Sex Teacher ». Une jeune fille arriva derrière et lui flanqua une taloche sur la tête.

-T'as aucun sens de la dignité Jay, marmonna-t-elle.

-ANNNIIIIIIIIII, s'exclama la petite en courant vers la nouvelle arrivante.

-LUNNYYYYY, s'exclama ladite « Ani » en prenant la gamine et la faisant virevolter dans les airs, ce qui fit crier la petite d'extase.

Deux autres personnes se profilèrent derrière les nouveaux arrivants. Un garçon et une fille, le garçon possédait des cheveux roux flamboyants et la jeune fille une masse de cheveux frisés.

-Alors comment ça se passe pour vous? demanda « Ani »

-Oh super bien on a eu droit à des engueulades depuis leur arrivée, j'ai fait valser, le blond après qu'il m'ait traité de sang de bourbe et Mat a donné un super coup de pied, digne d'un joueur de soccer, dans les tibias du deuxième après qu'il ait fait une remarque ironique. You?

-Super, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler, et je te jure, je pourrais affirmer qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais le moment que l'on mentionne ce fait ils repartent de plus bel. Je te jure Kate si on survit à cette première moitié d'année, je veux bien embrasser un gnome.

-Tu veux embrasser ton frère? Demanda Dave

Un sort manqua de le frapper et il se tourna vers le « Sex Teacher ».

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Demanda Dave d'un air niais.

-Malfoy tu m'en sors une autre comme ça et je te défie d'avaler la potion de tes frères.

-MALFOY?

Les quatre ados se retournèrent le roux qui avait un regard horrifié.

-Vos amis sont des Malfoy? Je refuse de rester ici. Je ne supporterai pas les remarques pompeuses de Malfoys une minute de plus.

Kathlya observa le garçon. « Ani » s'écarta emportant la petite. Les deux petits frères se cachèrent derrière le comptoir de la cuisine ne laissant paraître que leurs yeux, le garçon aux yeux bleus jeta un regard méprisant au rouquin et Dave mit une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

-Tu dois être un Weasley. Dit simplement Dave.

-Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor à Poudlard, ami de Harry Potter. Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

-Hahaha, lui il est ami avec « Harry Potter », et c'est qui ce Harry Potter? Dieu en personne? Ironisa Kate avant de tourner le dos et de s'en aller dans le jardin.

Ronald s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe lorsqu'elle leva la main vers un poteau et…

**BANG**

Les étudiants de Poudlard regardèrent dans la cour, un nuage de copeaux de bois tombait doucement au sol.

-Kitty fâchée? Demanda le plus petit des deux garçons.

-Non, dit « Ani », Kitty pissed off. Hum… Lady and gentlemen, si j'étais vous j'éviterais de parler à Kathlya pour les 15 prochaines minutes…

**BANG**

-… Excusez mon erreur, les 30 prochaines minutes. Ronald? Je crois que toi tu devrais l'éviter pour la prochaine heure, tu l'as vraiment mise en colère.

La jeune fille aux cheveux frisés regarda le poteau se reformer une nouvelle fois, et le vit exploser pour la troisième fois.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ça? Murmura-t-elle.

« Sex Teacher » apparut à ses côtés et s'appuyant sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

-C'est Hermione ton petit nom? Et bien c'est très simple, elle fait de la magie, tu sais le truc que tu fais avec ta baguette, ben Kat elle le fait avec ses mains, ça, c'est un sort de réparation ça s'appelle Reparo, pis celui-là…

**BANG**

-Ça s'appelle Norate, je crois qu'elle est en train de le perfectionner, et après avoir vu le poteau se fendre en deux, non elle l'a perfectionné elle ne fait que passer sa colère en variant la force dans le sort.

-Je sais ce qu'est la magie, s'indigna Hermione, je demandais comment elle faisait sans baguette, je croyais, que seuls les plus puissants sorciers pouvaient pratiquer la magie sans baguette?

-Balivernes, n'importe qui peut faire de la magie sans baguette ça prends deux yeux tant mieux, deux oreilles c'est pareil, deux épaules c'est drôle, deux bras, ça va, deux fesses qui s'connaissent et deux jambes il m'semble. Chantonna le garçon bientôt rejoint par les trois petits.

Kat s'était retournée et réprimait un sourire.

-GUYS!

Tous se retournèrent.

-On a une cour à décorer. Dit-elle simplement.

-WEEEEEE! S'exclamèrent en cœur les trois petits en sautant et courant dans la maison pour aller chercher le matériel. Les deux plus jeunes revinrent avec les rouleaux de papiers de toilette et commencèrent à les lancer pour qu'ils s'enroulent autour des arbres. La petite cueillait des fleurs en chantonnant. Dave s'approcha de pots de verre dans une armoire et les sortis puis se rendit dans le jardin, les rempli d'eau et rajouta quelques herbes dans les pots qui se mirent à briller, il les déposa sur la table et commença à lancer des Lumos un peu partout. Sa sœur avec sa baguette lançait des sorts de bulles de savon qui attrapaient les Lumos les enfermant créant des lucioles artificielles. Puis elle s'approcha de la table et traça six runes autour des pots et tapa l'une d'elle les pots de lumière se dédoublèrent, au lieu de six il y en avait douze désormais. Lançant un sort de lévitation elle les plaça autour du jardin. Ses petits frères arrivèrent, essoufflés d'avoir couru, avec les rouleau de papiers vides.

-Kittyyyy, on a finiiiiiit. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils prononçaient en fait Kathy mais avec leurs petites voix ça donnait Kitty, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers les guirlandes de papiers de toilette et répara certaines qui s'étaient déchirées bizarrement. Puis elle les transforma en magnifiques guirlandes de couleurs, brillantes ou non. Finalement, sa sœur revint avec les fleurs et elle les sépara pour les mettre en bouquet partout autour du jardin.

-Woaaaaahhh, firent les petits.

Regardant autour d'eux ils virent les fausses lucioles et se mirent à courir pour tenter d'en attraper une. Au bout de cinq minutes, les petits revinrent attristés de n'avoir pu toucher une des lumières, et ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Dave se leva et attrapa trois des globes de lumières et fit apparaître une petite ficelle et les donna aux petits, ceux-ci tout contents se mirent à courir avec les petites boules de lumières. Kathlya envoya un sort sur les trois sphères pour éviter qu'elles ne s'envolent trop haut si l'un des gamins en échappait une. Puis elle se tourna vers le poteau et lança un nouveau sort. Instinctivement les invités se bouchèrent les oreilles et fermèrent les yeux. Puis, après trente secondes étrangement silencieuses, ils ouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent les poteaux disparus remplacer par des colonnes de bulles de savon qui grimpaient dans le ciel.

-Tu t'es surpassée Kat, dit son amie.

-Dave m'a dit de rendre ça « Magique », est-ce assez ou t'en veux plus Ann?

-Non c'est parfait comme ça, et c'est magnifique. Des fois je regrette de ne pas avoir ton talent, tu sais ce que certains disent à l'école? Lui dit Ann.

-Non? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent encore à mon sujet?

-Que tu es l'une des meilleures Enchanteresses que l'école va graduer depuis 400 ans.

-Ouin ben ils disent la même chose à propos de toi chère!

Sur le fait d'autres étudiants arrivèrent avec leurs invités.

-Wow, là je suis époustouflé les jumeaux, beau travail. Dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Tous se rassemblèrent dans la cour la piscine fut ouverte et les étudiants de TA se changèrent en vitesse pour plonger dans l'eau rafraîchissante. Ceux qui avaient des petits frères ou des petites sœurs les avaient amenés et ils jouaient avec les trois petits Malfoy. Les professeurs qui accompagnaient les élèves de Poudlard pour les deux premières semaines étaient aussi présents.

Ce fut, Dumbledore qui se pencha vers une dame blonde qui semblait être dans la cinquantaine demanda :

-Madame Godenly, est-ce trop indiscret de ma part de vous demander qui est le professeur qui a décoré cet endroit? J'ai rarement vu au cours de ma longue existence le sort Lumos employé ainsi pour la décoration.

La dame porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla.

-Sonorus. **Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, souhaiterait connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui a décoré ce jardin pour cette occasion. Quietus**

Les élèves de TA se retournèrent vers les deux jumeaux qui se tenait près de la piscine pour surveiller les plus jeunes. Ce fut Dave qui se rendit compte que tous les regardaient à présent.

-Hey Nundu, je crois que l'on nous regarde. Dit-il en se retournant.

Les deux ados regardèrent droit devant eux un air interrogateur. Le garçon avait ses cheveux mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval et un bandana orange était noué sur sa tête. Il portait une camisole noire et une chemise bleu poudre ouverte. Le maillot de bain qu'il portait était détrempé puisqu'il se tenait près de la piscine. Sa sœur portait un maillot de bain noir par-dessus lequel elle portait une culotte courte en jeans, tout aussi mouillée que son frère. À son poignet gauche, un foulard rayé noir et blanc était noué. Ses cheveux châtains comme son frère étaient tressés et quelques mèches rebelles se baladaient au vent. Ceux qui étaient proche pouvaient voir le dragon tatoué qui souleva la tête sur l'épaule droite du garçon ainsi qu'un minuscule tatoo sur son poignet gauche. Sa sœur arborait dans son cou un petit félin noir aux yeux verts qui se mouvait et un minuscule petit tatoo sur son poignet droit.

-Oui? Demanda Kat.

-David, Kathlya venez ici. Dit madame Godenly.

Les deux jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et signalant à leurs meilleurs amis de surveiller les petits, ils s'approchèrent des adultes.

Un des professeurs sourit fièrement à leur approche, un autre leur fit un signe de tête poli.

-Professeur Dumbledore, voici les jumeaux Malfoy, Kathlya et David, ils sont les décorateurs de cette fête.

-Pardon, Madame, dit Dave, nos frères et notre sœur nous ont aussi aidés, les guirlandes ont été posées par leur soin et les fleurs ont été cueillies par notre petite sœur.

Les élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à murmurer le nom Malfoy se répétant souvent ainsi que le mot mangemort. Les étudiants de TA regardèrent ceux de Poudlard avec un air désapprobateur. Ils n'appréciaient pas que leurs camarades soient jugés ainsi. L'un d'eux porta sa main à sa baguette.

-Hey bin, c'est toute une fête que je vois là. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'soient pas invitées? Dit une voix traînante.

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent de belles jeunes filles se tenaient à la porte de la cour. L'une d'elle les cheveux longs blonds légèrement bouclés arborait un pendentif en or représentant un dragon replié sur lui-même. Les filles qui la suivaient étaient toutes habillées à la dernière mode comme elle. Mini jupe et mini top dans des tons très provocants s'avancèrent.

-Sarah qu'elle « belle » surprise, j'ignorais que tu traînais avec ta clique même en été? T'es pas aux Bahamas comme tu nous l'as si souvent répété? Je suis surprise, non laisse-moi deviner… T'es punie pour avoir jeté un sort sur une moldue plus jeune que toi qui t'a traitée de prostituée, sussura Kathlya ses yeux foncés brillants de haine.

-Tu m'as dénoncé espèce de sang-mêlée, t'aurais pas été là, que je serais déjà loin. Mais puisque vous faites une si belle fête pourquoi ne pas nous joindre à vous. Répliqua ladite Sarah avec un sourire mielleux.

Elle commença à s'avancer ignorant les regards noirs des élèves de TA. Puis elle s'arrêta devant l'un des bouquets et vit un pissenlit dedans, prenant le bouquet elle l'arracha, et le jeta dans le feu qui avait été allumé un peu plus tôt pour les guimauves. Un cri plaintif se fit entendre. La petite Malfoy se précipita sur Sarah et lui envoya une décharge électrique.

-MICHANTE Z'EST MY FLURS T'AS PAS LE ROI DY FIR ZA, MICHANTE MICHANTE OUINNNNNN, KITTYYYY ELLE BRISE MY FLUUUUUUURRSS!

La gamine courue vers sa sœur qui la prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux normalement bruns foncés viraient doucement vers le noir, ses pupilles se fondant dans ses iris. Sarah continua son tour et lança un sort sur les guirlandes les retransformant en papier de toilette et en arracha trois. Cette fois ce fut les deux frères Malfoy qui l'attaquèrent et se mirent à pleurer. Dave se retenait pour ne pas perdre patience leur travail était brisé tranquillement et méchamment. Puis Sarah s'arrêta devant l'un des pots de lumières et le renversa tout en crevant l'une des bulles lumineuses qui étaient attachées par une ficelle.

-Oups, désolée dit Sarah, sur un ton qui ne l'était pas.

Elle ne vit pas le sort la frapper et ne comprit qu'une fois dans la piscine. Kathlya s'avança vers elle sa baguette à la main les yeux noirs et de très mauvaise humeur.

-Vous ne l'arrêtez pas? Demanda Minerva McGonagall.

-Non, Frangine on ne l'arrêtera pas, nous sommes en vacances et de plus Kathlya Malfoy est chez elle donc elle fera justice elle-même. Enfin, elle protégera sa famille, puisque c'est leurs décorations que Sarah Vandergone vient de briser. Murmura à son oreille un homme légèrement plus vieux qu'elle.

-Espèce de sale connasse, tu te permets d'entré chez moi sans permission, de briser les décorations que mes frères et ma sœur on faites et ensuite tu te moques en disant désolée. Bien…j'en…ai …MARRE! Sonorus. **Sarah Vandergone je te défi en duel loyal. Si tu gagnes, tu peux rester toi et ta clique, si JE gagne tu disparais de chez moi, tu quittes ta clique et tu passeras le reste de l'année avec Suzie Long. Acceptes-tu?**

**-**QUOI? TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

-**ACCEPTES-TU?**

**-**J'accepte les termes de ton duel, ma condition : tu n'as pas le droit aux attaques runiques.

-**Quietus**, avec plaisir. Dit Kate avec un sourire mielleux.

Les deux filles se positionnèrent.

-Bien, aucune attaque runique, n'est permise pour Kathlya, aucun coup déshonorable ou sortilège interdit. PROTEGER! Dit la directrice s'éloignant en lançant le sort pour que personne ne soit blessé lors du duel.

Les élèves de Poudlard se regardèrent et Harry demanda : « C'est quoi un duel loyal? » Ce fut un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu pâle qui lui répondit.

-Un duel loyal est un duel au cour duquel les deux attaquant n'ont pas le droit de s'entre-tuer. Les sorts utilisés ne doivent pas être mortels. Et les deux adversaires connaissent les compétences de l'autre. Celui qui est défié peut demander à son opposant de ne pas utiliser l'une de ses connaissances, dans ce cas-ci Kath n'a aucun droit d'utiliser des attaques runiques. Attaques Runiques, commença le garçon avec un soupir, sorts où l'on utilise des runes et non des formules pour les lancer. Kath va devenir Runiste à la fin de l'année et c'est l'une des raisons pourquoi Sarah lui interdit de les utiliser. Seul problème, Sarah aurait dû lui interdire d'utiliser ses connaissances en sorts plutôt qu'en runes, mais bon on sait déjà qui va gagner.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione. Comme plusieurs à Poudlard elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plupart des élèves de TA ne pariaient pas sur l'issue du match, comme le faisait les élèves de Poudlard qui souhaitaient voir la Malfoy se faire massacrer.

-Oh simple, Sarah « devrait » devenir une duelliste à la fin de l'année. Pas une experte, mais une duelliste, et ceux qui choisissent le cheminement Duel pensent toujours être plus forts que les Enchanteurs ou Incantateurs, Kathlya s'est distinguée en Enchantements et Sortilèges avec profil Runes et en création de sorts, Sarah n'a aucune chance. Un Expelliarmus et le duel est finit.

-Parle pas trop vite Tony, Sarah est douée en duel et ce n'est pas son premier. Lui dit un garçon à la peau noire.

-Parle pas trop vite toi-même Lazar, c'est son premier duel contre Kath, et crois-moi si je dis qu'un Expel et elle gagne, c'est que je l'ai vécu moi-même et je suis un Duelliste, bientôt maître, mais Duelliste tout de même. Dave l'a dit lui-même, « _c'est pas parce que ma sœur est plus faible que moi, qu'elle ne connaît pas sa matière. On oublie toujours l'Histoire derrière les sorts en duel, faites ci, faites ça, si vous vous battez avec ce sort vous l'emportez assurément. Expelliarmus et vous gagnez contre n'importe quel sorcier qui emploie uniquement sa baguette. Je me suis fait battre des centaines de fois avec Expel sans baguette, et ma sœur n'avait pas la sienne. Et elle me le rappelle assez souvent que je peux dire l'histoire par cœur depuis. Expel a été créer pour se battre contre des armes, mais aussi contre des gens en armure ce pourquoi il y a armus, dans le sort, si on l'emploi juste pour désarmer on a un sort qui est réduit à 20 % de sa puissance originelle. Si on l'utilise en songeant à son premier sens on a 20 % de puissance, deuxième sens, soit un homme armé de baguettes et d'épées on a 45 % de la puissance, troisième sens homme armé et côte de maille 75 % de puissance quatrième sens, armé côte de maille, baguette et armure 100 % de puissance, résultat, même si tu vises la baguette il va voler sur une bonne distance et il va être sonné pour une heure environ. _» Ça c'est sa version, je l'ai expérimenté, l'Expel de Kath, et crois-moi Lazar, j'ai valdingué et je n'ai pu me relever que 5 minutes plus tard et le duel était fini. Je suis plus fort qu'elle et elle m'a battu à plate couture en trois tours. Sarah n'a aucune chance.

Lazar resta pensif.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Kathlya Malfoy se battre, j'ai entendu les rumeurs, et comme plusieurs je ne les ai pas crues, mais je t'ai vu souvent te battre, et tu es l'un des meilleurs Duellistes de l'école,… après Jayson Beauregard bien sûr, mais tout de même l'un des meilleurs et tu me dis que Malfoy te bat à plate couture. Je te crois. Mais je crois que Sarah a une chance d'avoir le dessus…

-Si Kath la laisse faire, je hais l'admettre, mais c'est une Malfoy, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer ou on le regrette, et je le regrette encore.

Les deux se turent le duel venait de commencer. Harry et ses amis tentaient de comprendre les paroles des deux écoliers. De la façon qu'ils en parlaient les Malfoy d'ici étaient appréciés, pas redoutés mais respectés pour leur acharnement et leur détermination. Les jeunes leurs faisaient même confiance et ils avaient pu observé la fille faire de la magie pour divertir les petits.

Sarah tentait de déstabiliser Kathlya en lui lançant des sorts à gauche et à droite, Kath ne faisait rien pour les éviter. Puis elle attaqua.

-ATEMPA!

Le gazon sur lequel Sarah se tenait glissa comme un tapis que l'on retire de sous les pieds et elle tomba sur les fesses, Kat reprit sa position un sourire presque invisible aux lèvres. Sarah attaqua et les sorts plurent d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les professeurs de Poudlard en découvrirent même de nouveaux. Sarah lança un expelliarmus et la baguette de Kathlya revola Sarah l'attrapa.

-J'ai gagné, je peux rester Malfoy.

-Hein qui est-ce qui a dit que le duel était finit? AGUAMENTI SERPENSORTIA!

Kathlya avait lancé le sort avec sa main droite et de la gauche lança très distinctement : « NORATE ». Les liens de glaces créés par l'aguamenti volèrent en éclat et Sarah revola en tournoyant. Elle se releva et vomit. Kathlya nettoya le dégât d'un geste de la main. Sarah se remit droite et lança : « CRUCIX ». Plusieurs dans l'assemblée huèrent au nom du sort, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Quoi? CRUCIX, CRUCIX, CRUCIX, CRUCIX, CRUCIX. Mais c'est pas possible, tu triches tu m'as attaqué avec des runes. Tu n'es pas loyale. J'ai gagné.

Kathlya bailla et se regarda les ongles.

-T'as fini oui ? Demanda-t-elle puis sans attendre de réponses elle dit clairement : « Reversio ».

En une seconde un étrange mur invisible sembla se briser relâchant six sorts qui partirent en direction de Sarah et avec un protego réussi à les bloquer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de contre-attaqué que…

-EXPELLIARMUS.

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet, elle eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants venait de lui rentrer dedans, son souffle fut coupé et le Proteger de la directrice aurait dû arrêter son vol si elle n'allait pas si vite, le bouclier magique se brisa en un éclat. Un craquement retentit Sarah frappa un mur de glace et tomba au sol, un trou ou son corps avait frappé, s'était formé.

Les élèves de Poudlard regardèrent la Malfoy puis Sarah et encore la Malfoy.

-_J'ai_ gagné, dit Kathlya. D'un mouvement de main, elle répara les décorations brisées et fit disparaître le mur de glace tout en s'approchant de Sarah.

- T'as perdue Vandergone, dégage de chez moi.

Elle tourna les talons et fit apparaître une autre fausse luciole à ficelle qu'elle rattacha à la chaise. Sarah se releva et visant le dos murmura : « Impego ». Ce fut Dave que le sort frappa. Plusieurs duellistes avaient reconnu le sort, et cette fois les élèves de TA étaient enragés. Ils insultèrent la jeune fille au sol et ce fut la voix de Dave qui les ramena au silence. Il était très rare que le grand frère Malfoy perde son sang froid.

-Tu veux un autre duel, Vandergone? Demanda Dave auquel le sort n'avait rien fait. Si t'en veux un, dis-le, je vais me faire un plaisir de te le donner ton duel, une double humiliation à la Malfoy, tu la veux? Je vais te la donner.

-DAVE ARRÊTES.

Jayson s'approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Elle ne mérite même pas que tu t'en occupes, ta sœur a fait une superbe de belle job, et ça va gâcher la fête. Viens on va chanter pis laisser la bitch toute seule.

Les deux gars s'éloignèrent, et les amies de Sarah s'approchèrent pour l'aider à se relever lorsqu'une barrière les en empêcha.

-Vous oubliez un détail les filles, dit « Ann », elle n'a plus le droit d'être avec vous. Be bye.

-Tu peux pas nous empêcher de l'aider. Dit l'une d'elles.

-Oh, mais moi j'ai rien fait, le duel s'en est chargé, après tout c'était un duel LOYAL. Et Kat l'a vaincue LOYALEMENT. Chachow. Dit elle en leur faisant bye et s'éloignant vers l'estrade que les garçons montaient. Elle entendit le « sale sang de bourbe » et en voulant se retourner elle vit le sort vert frapper celle qui l'avait insulté.

-Je vais être TRÈS claire, tu redis ça une nouvelle fois en ma présence, et tu n'as plus de cheveux. Menaça Kat. Puis d'un nouveau mouvement de main elle refit pousser les cheveux, mais juste assez pour dire qu'elle avait le crâne rasé.

-Au fait, j'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe.

Passant une main sur sa tête la fille hurla d'horreur et se sauva en courant sous les rires de ses camarades de classe, suivie par le reste de la gang de Sarah, puis par Sarah elle-même.

Kathlya s'approcha de la scène et s'installa derrière le clavier. Tous ceux de TA s'agglutinèrent devant la scène jubilant de joie face au groupe de jumeaux. Lunyna s'approcha avec ses frères et un micro. Le micro silla, tous purent entendre la petite demandant : « Kitty tu peux faire Sonorus? » Ce qui fit rire les étudiants et rougir la gamine.

-Bonzoir à tousse, Z'ai l'on heure de vous prizenté les Devilz Zangelz.

-ZA VA ROCKÉÉÉ! Dirent les trois jeunes en même temps.

La musique commença et Kath et Jay se mirent à chanter.

_Open your eyes  
Hear all your voices inside my head  
It's no surprise  
I'm filtering through all the things you've said_

_I can't believe that you're here again  
You keep pretendi__ng there's no end_

Le refrain fut chanté par les quatre ados :

_If I'm such a loser  
Than why do you hang around me?  
You're always trying to change me  
You always say 'if only'  
If I keep listening to all the things you said  
_

_You're so miserable  
You're so __typical_

_Taking your cue  
from a magazine that talks to you  
the feeling you had  
without any reason or point of view  
when I look ahead she comes again  
runaway train comin' round the bend_

_Refrain_  
_If I'm such a loser  
Then why do you hang around me?  
You always try to change me  
You always say 'if only'  
If I keep listening to all the things you said  
_

_You're so miserable  
I'm invisible  
This love's predictable  
You're so typical_

_It's always the same  
You can't find sunshine in the pouring rain  
day and day  
finding someone else to blame_

_[oh]_

_I can't believe that you're here again  
You keep pretending there's no end_

_If I'm such a loser  
Then why do you hang around me?  
You're always trying to change me  
You always say 'if only'  
If I keep listening to all the things you said  
_

_Then I'd be you instead_

_If I'm such a loser  
Then why do you hang around me?  
You're always trying to change me  
You always say 'if only'  
If I keep listening to all the things you said_

_You're so miserable  
and I'm invisible  
this love's predictable  
inconceivable  
unbelievable  
undeniable  
uncontrollable  
_

_You're so _

_Typical _

(**Artist:** The Moffatts  
**Album :** Submodalities  
**Titre :** Typical)

Puis, chansons après chansons les jeunes dansèrent ou chantèrent avec le groupe même ceux de Poudlard se laissèrent entraîner par la musique.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi miss Malfoy n'a pas remis le bocal lumineux? demanda un homme habillé tout de noir et les cheveux graisseux.

-Mais bien sûr, Kathlya est une Enchanteresse et une Runiste, pas une confectionneuse de potions, cependant, David, son frère est un Maître de Potion accompli, il est celui qui a confectionné ces lanternes, il ne l'a juste pas remis. Mais il y a juste assez de lumière pour ne pas en avoir de besoin. Et je crois qu'avec cette interruption il n'y a pas songé. Expliqua madame Godenly.

Les professeurs regardèrent les quatre jeunes s'amuser, songeant que cette école réserverait encore bien des surprises et peut-être enfin une alliance entre maisons. Puis il fut temps pour tous de partir. Seul Draco et Justin restèrent avec Kathlya et Dave, les petits étaient couchés et dormaient à poing fermé.

-Tu es douée. Dit Justin au bout d'un moment.

-Pour quoi? Demanda Kat l'observant suspicieuse de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

-Ben lors du duel, je pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire revoler quelqu'un comme ça avec un simple Expelliarmus.

-J'ai juste utilisé l'Expel avec en tête la raison pour laquelle il a été créé, n'importe qui, qui a eu un cours d'histoire, sait ça. C'est pas tout le monde qui le met en pratique, mais c'est la simple vérité.

-On nous enseigne pas ça à Poudlard. Dit Justin.

-Vous n'avez pas de cours d'histoire de la magie? Demanda Dave.

-Oui on en a, mais le professeur est ennuyant et ne parle que des gobelins. Leur dit Draco.

-On vous passera nos notes, pour le cours d'histoire, si vous le prenez, à ce niveau-ci c'est une option. On l'a tous les deux dans notre cheminement pour des raisons différentes, Nundu c'est obligatoire, moi c'est pour rester à son niveau haha.

-Dragon à raison, si vous suivez le cours d'histoire d'ici vous allez avoir besoin de notes. Au fait, j'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a de vêtements moldus,… pourquoi?

Draco fut le premier à répondre.

-Un Malfoy ne s'habille pas comme un moins que rien de moldu, il reste fier.

Dave émit un ricanement et Kat roula des yeux. Se tournant vers le Poufsouffle elle attendit sa réponse.

-Je n'en ai pas. Dit-il simplement.

-Vous avez de l'argent avec vous? Demanda Dave

-Oui de l'argent sorcier comme tout le monde. répondit Draco

-He's really getting on my nerves, Dragon, he's a little too much like the rest of our family. Dit Kat.

Le garçon opina d'accord avec sa sœur.

-Bon très bien demain, banque obligatoire pour tous, et magasinage pour vous deux avec moi. Je vous prêterai un pantalon et un T-shirt pour la journée et on ira chercher du linge pour la moitié de l'année parce qu'au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas lu, Vêtements moldus sont obligatoires à l'école. Et toi Draco, tu vas avoir droit à une leçon de vie en communauté moldue, Justin je crois que ça te fera pas de mal d'en suivre un demain… avec Kat et les jeunes. Je sens que l'on va bien rigoler.

* * *

Et voici et voilà l'un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai jamais écrits. 17 pages mon record.

Alors, R&R plz.

Luna


	5. Malfoy 101

Déclaration : Évidemment, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter et je n'en aurai sûrement jamais. ;p Cependant j'ai tous les droits sur mes propres personnages et sur l'histoire. (Enfin quelque chose dont je peux décider du sort. ;p)

Luna

NA : _italique= pensées ou avec un «-» dialogue télépathique_

Souligné=Fourchelangue

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tour d'Ardoise 101**

Ils étaient à la veille de la rentrée, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait peur. Pas une peur d'excitation, mais une peur incontrôlable. Les jumeaux Malfoy ne semblait pas plus nerveux que la première journée ils semblaient même content de retourner en classe. Justin était aussi anxieux que lui, mais présentement il était assit devant un gros cube qui diffusait des images.

Il avait été surpris la première fois qu'il avait voulu parler à Kathlya et s'était placé devant l'objet cachant le cube aux petits, il avait été chassé du salon par la suite et osait à peine y retourner de peur d'entendre le cri perçant d'un des jeunes. Mais il avait remarqué que lorsque l'objet était noir personne ne lui demandait de dégager car il cachait « lécrent ».

Présentement il avait faim, sa peur grandissante faisait gargouiller son estomac. Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir son linge lavé tous les jours, qu'il y avait de la poussière un peu partout et le pire, qu'il devait aller chercher son assiette pour manger.

Il voulu appeler un elfe, mais ignorait le nom de ceux de la maison, alors se résignant il descendit au sous-sol pour trouver Dave au dessus d'un chaudron et Kat devant une pile de parchemin.

-Vous n'avez pas fait vos devoir d'été? Demanda-t-il après avoir cogné.

Il devait cogné avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, la première fois que lui et Justin avaient voulu leur parler les deux jumeaux étaient concentrés sur leur duel, et Draco élevant la voix pour leur signifier leur présence se prit deux Expelliarmus de plein fouet, gracieuseté des jumeaux. Ils ne s'étaient pas excusez croyant l'un comme l'autre que son jumeau avait voulu le ou la déconcentré. Depuis Draco et Justin frappait et attendait qu'on lui indique qu'il pouvait entrer.

Kat leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, Dave n'avait pas bougé.

-Devoirs de vacances? Ça existe? Au secours, je te plains d'en avoir. Dit Kat.

Draco la regarda étonné. _Bon d'abord le lavage, ensuite le ménage, la nourriture, lécrent et maintenant pas de devoirs de vacances. Mais bon sang où est-ce que je suis tombé?_

-Je termine mon polynectar amélioré et Kat travail sur un sortilège de protection.

-Sortilège de protection? Le Protego, tu fais un essais dessus? Demanda Draco de plus en plus perdu.

-Non je travail sur le Protego, le Mirore, l'Entravios, le Protegar et Protiger, ainsi qu'un petit nouveau du nom d'Antivatiliar. Ce dernier me donne du fil a retorde parce qu'il requiert une potion pour fonctionner et j'aimerais me débarrasser de la potion pour me concentrer sur l'effet.

-Et quel effet souhaites-tu?

-Contrer les sortilèges mortels lors d'un combat. Dit Kathlya sans lever les yeux de l'un de ses cahiers et griffonnant quelques notes de plus.

-C'est impossible, l'Avada Kedavra ne peut être contrer. S'exclama Draco.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse en retour juste un haussement d'épaules. Dave se releva brusquement souriant.

-Hey Nun'…

-Humm…?

-I'm done.

Kat leva la tête et se précipita vers le chaudron observant le liquide rose qui se mouvait doucement. Avec un sourire mesquin elle regarda son frère.

-Just Per-Fect, who's « trying »?

-… Jay?

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et prirent chacun une fiole du liquide. Draco se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu dire dans cette langue qu'ils employaient régulièrement. Finalement se rappelant pourquoi il était descendu il demanda :

-Au fait vos elfes de maison se nomme comment? J'ai faim et j'aimerais manger.

Justin apparut sur le pas de la porte à ce moment et entendit la question. Lui aussi commençait à avoir faim et aurait voulu un encas.

-On a pas d'elfes. Dit Dave un sourcil levé. Si vous avez faim prenez une pomme ou des raisins, c'est la collation d'aujourd'hui. Les petits vont vous montrez où sont les fruits, mais attendez vous pas à vois un elfe on en a pas.

-Vous êtes pas assez riche pour en avoir? Demanda Draco son ton arrogant reprenant le dessus.

Kat s'avança et s'arrêta juste assez près pour faire reculez Draco qui avait appris à se méfier de son tempéramment.

-Tu sauras Malfoy, que de toute la famille Malfoy en Amérique, la notre est la plus riche, mais, qu'il est interdit d'avoir un esclave en Amérique peut importe la race. Il y a belle lurette que les elfes de maisons ne sont plus employés pour faire tout le travail. Beside, si jamais je me retrouve dans un endroit où tout est entretenu par ces êtres, ce ne sera pas long qu'ils vont m'haïr. Les elfes de Poudlard vont tous nous haïr d'ailleurs car il n'y a aucun élève de TA qui va accepter de se faire servir.

-Sauf peut-être Sarah… commença Dave

-Sarah vient de Salem, dit Kat avec mépris, pas étonnant qu'elle accepterait ça. Et au dernières nouvelles elle n'est pas dans le programme.

-DIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE, KITTTTYYYYYYY, ON A FAIMMMM!

-ON ARRIVE!

Les deux jumeaux remontèrent à l'étage pour préparer les pommes des petits qui avaient laissé leur jeu vidéo (Mario Party) pour avoir une collation.

-ZE VEUX DES SIIIPPPPSSS, ZE VEUX DES SIIIPPS, ZE VEUX DES SIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPS!

-**SEBASTIAN!**

Le petit garçon arrêta de trépigner et fit la moue. Luny avait sont plat de pommes et mangeait un gros morceaux de pommes.

-Ce que l'on peut faire s'est mettre du caramel à tartiner dessus, mais chut faut pas le dire à papa ni maman.

-WEEEEEEEEEEE, CALAMELL, CALAMELLL CALAMELL, CALAMELL…

Les deux ados sortirent le caramel et en étendirent sur les morceaux des petits. Se tournant vers les deux britanniques Dave demanda :

-Esse qui les deux g'ands ga'çons veulent auzi du calamel su' leu' mocheaux de pommes? Ou vous le voulez à cowté pou pouvoi t'emper vos mocheaux dedans?

Kat éclata de rire à la tête que les deux britanniques faisaient.

-Oyoye, ça paraît que vous n'avez pas de frères et sœur plus jeunes. On dirait deux extraterrestre tombé dans un asile de fous.

-Kate? On est un asile de fous, Remember?

-Oh c'est vrai, mais un joyeux asile de fous.

* * *

*Pendant ce temps chez Tony*

-Vous n'êtes pas nerveux à l'idée de retourner à l'école? Demanda Neville Longbottom.

-Pourquoi on le serait, demanda Tony en rangeant son épée, c'est notre dernière année et on connaît l'école. Et puis les profs sont cools, pis je vais pouvoir reprendre ma revanche sur Beauregard.

-Beau regarre? Demanda Neville

Tony sourit en prenant un sabre et le nettoya.

-Jayson Beauregard est un excellent duelliste, et l'année dernière il a remporté le tournoi, cette année ce sera moi.

-Est-ce que le prof de potions favorise des élèves plus que d'autre? demanda un garçon aux yeux verts.

-Non, pourquoi? C'est pas comme si ceux qui allait devenir des Maître de Potion était les plus intelligents. Suzie Ladigra est la meilleure de la classe en potion, Gregory ne la privilégie pas pour autant, elle a travaillé dur pour réussir, et son travail s'en démarque. D'ailleurs c'est la seule qui a terminé la potion lors de l'examen. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il y a une toutefois certaine rivalité entre les Duellistes et les Enchanteurs mais seulement lors des événements…

-Pourquoi? Demanda un petit garçon d'environ 12 ans.

-Ah Ludovic, bonne question. As-tu fais ton choix en passant?

-Ben je choisirais duel comme toi, mais j'aimerais devenir aussi célèbre que les Devil's Angels! Ils sont trop hot.

Souriant Tony se leva et fit tournoyer l'épée dans les airs, lança un sort sur le mannequin rattrapa l'arme et fit quelques mouvements avec cette dernière pour ensuite ranger l'outil sur son support.

- Mais t'as encore deux ans avant de choisir du toute façon. Les Devil's Angels… sacrés joueurs de tours surtout Jayson et David, si vous les voyez murmurer dans les couloirs attendez vous à une belle pagaille dans un de leurs cours et espérer ne pas y être. Ils se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance et sont de véritables calvaires pour tout professeur. Kathlya et Anaïs évitent les problèmes, mais si leurs frères sont en mauvaise posture attendez vous à une finale renversante. Anaïs a toujours le nez dans un parchemin de runes. Je l'ai jamais vue avec autre chose. Mais elle est redoutable en duel. Un sort c'est facile à contrer, une rune c'est une autre histoire. L'année dernière lors du tournoi des Runistes elle a fini quatrième, mais elle a presque réussi à être troisième elle a fait une petite erreur qui lui a coûté cette place. Cette année elle vise la première place.

-Tu disais lors du BBQ que Kat… va aussi devenir une Runiste mais qu'elle deviendrait une Enchanteresse. Pourquoi deux titres? Demanda le garçon au cheveux noir.

-J'y arrive Harry. Anaïs est aussi une Enchanteresse, en fait tous ceux qui sont en Runes étudies ont les Enchantements comme Maîtrise. La seule raison ce pourquoi ils ne sont pas uniquement en Rune ou en Enchantement, comme je suis juste un Duelliste, c'est que les runes sont une option que l'on peut prendre seulement à compter de la quatrième année. Et les cours qu'ils ont, sont très chargé et rare sont ceux qui sorte de TA avec une classification de Runiste 1ère classe. C'est plus fréquent de voir un Enchanteur ou un Incantateur de 1ère ou 2 ème classe.

Maintenant un Enchanteur est quelqu'un qui connaît le sort de A à Z, et souvent on croit qu'ils sont forts parce que leur sorts sont plus puissants que ceux d'un Duelliste, ce qui est faux. La preuve, prenez moi par exemple, au début de mon apprentissage en Duel ils ont mesuré mon niveau de puissance, j'avais un 625. Ce qui veut dire un très haut niveau de puissance et qui me permettrait d'utiliser des sorts plus puissant, pour mon âge évidemment. Sans vouloir me vanter je suis le plus puissant de ma classe. On mesure à toutes les sessions. J'ai maintenant 2600-2700 je crois. Mais ne vous fiez pas au nombre, c'est juste un niveau de potentiel magique et la puissance jusqu'à laquelle tu peux monter. Mais, il y a 2 ans, lors d'un tournoi amical dans l'école où les quatre cheminements sont invités à participer, trois Enchanteurs se sont inscrits. Il y avait Julien Maddir, très puissant un 1600, Aaron Brown, il est doué mais se croit meilleur que tout le monde, puissance 1250 et Kathlya Malfoy une excellente Enchanteresse, mais puissance très faible même à cet âge là, elle avait 14 ans, 525. Elle avait parié avec son frère qu'elle pouvait battre la plupart des duellistes même si elle était moins forte qu'eux, résultat elle s'inscrit pour démontrer sa théorie. C'était un tournoi à l'amicale …

* * *

*Flash Back*

Les duellistes se tenaient près de l'estrade pour les premiers combats ils devaient vaincre 4 adversaire sur 6 pour pouvoir passer aux finales. Quelques minutes plus tôt le test de puissance avait été fait, et tous ceux en Duel avaient rient lorsque Kathlya Malfoy avait eu un « score » de 525, la plus petite puissance vue depuis les débuts de l'école pour un duel. Elle attendait maintenant près de l'estrade pour connaître son adversaire. Tony riait encore du résultat, même Dave Malfoy avait un meilleur niveau que sa sœur, sa magie avait atteint le 2000 aisément.

En classe lorsqu'il parlait de ses combats contre sa sœur et qu'il disait qu'il avait perdu, tous riaient. Il leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas forte, mais à ce point les Duelliste en riaient aux larmes.

Il s'agissait pour tout les deux de leur dernier combat avant les finales. Et Tony riait de devoir se battre contre elle. Allant lui serrer la main il tentait de dissimuler son sourire mais ni parvenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire Lavernborgne? C'est ma puissance? Dis toi que j'ai qu'à te battre pour aller en finale.

-Il te manque un combat? Moi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais aller doucement pour ne pas te blesser. Avait dit Tony en riant.

Les deux combattants prirent place et saluant avec leur baguette se positionnèrent pour le duel. Et Tony attaqua.

-BANGDOGARE!

La baguette de Kathlya revola mais avant que Tony ait pu dire autre chose elle contre-attaqua aussi sec.

-MIRORE! EXPELLIARMUS!

Tony s'apprêtait à se protéger du premier sort lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier ne fit rien, déconcerté, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le sort de désarmement. Frappé de plein fouet il senti ses côtes se brisées et son souffle se coupé, comme si un éléphant venait de le piétiner. _Peux…plus…respirer…_Tony retomba au sol et resta étendu sans bouger. L'infirmière vérifia son pouls en soupirant. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit, cependant il était vivant, mais inconscient. Tony se réveilla 5 minutes plus tard, et en voulant bouger il se rendit compte que ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

-TONY LAVENRBORGNE TU RESTE COUCHÉ! Lui cria l'infirmière. Tony se raidit et pressant le bouton pour faire lever son lit il observa la pièce pour voir si d'autre avait eu des blessures. Il fut surpris de voir cinq personnes dans le même, ou presque, état que lui, sur les lits avoisinants.

-Sally? Comment t'es-tu retrouver ici? Demanda Tony à la jeune fille qui avait un bras dans le plâtre et un bandage autour de la taille.

La jeune fille le regarda et en soupirant répondit :

-Je me suis pris le pire Expel que j'ai jamais vu. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un éléphant m'a chargé. Il était tellement puissant que j'ai perdu mon souffle et j'ai perdu conscience pendant 5 bonnes minutes à ce qu'on m'a dit. Toi?

-Même chose, mais j'ai que quelques côtes brisées.

-Quoi? Vous aussi? Dit un garçon de deux ans plus jeune qu'eux.

Les autres qui étaient allongés confirmèrent qu'eux même était dans cet état à cause d'un Expelliarmus.

Tony réfléchit un instant et dit plus que ne demanda :

-Vous avez eu Kathlya Malfoy comme adversaire.

-Comment t'as deviné? Demanda le jeunot.

-Simple Marcus, fais fonctionner tes méninges de petit génie, on a tous les même blessures ou presque et on a tous été mis KO par un Expel. Et on sait tous qu'un Expel ne sert qu'à désarmer. Bref ça c'est ce qu'on sait si on est pas en Histoire des sorts. Dire que Dave m'avait prévenu.

-David Malfoy est venu te voir aussi? Dit Sally en se redressant trop vivement ce qui lui arracha un sifflement de douleur, et un reproche de l'infirmière.

-Ouais, il m'a dit un truc comme « Fais gaffe à l'Expel de ma sœur tu vas te ramasser à l'hôpital comme le dernier. » J'ai rigolé lorsqu'il m'a dit ça. Comme si un Expel pouvait m'envoyer à l'hôpital. Il avait raison. Merde elle a que 525 en puissance comment elle a fait.

Soudain les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur une cohorte de jeunes, de première jusqu'à la cinquième. Tony grogna, il s'agissait des étudiants en Potions, en Enchantements, en Médicomagie et en Écologie dirigés par Dave Malfoy et Jayson Beauregard.

-Mesdames et messieurs nous voici ici dans l'âtre des blessés. Vous pouvez voir sur votre gauche les cinq malheureux qui ont défié notre chère tigresse en Enchantements, Kathlya Malfoy, Miss Malfoy qui a bravement osé montré ses talents d'Enchanteresse face à de « puissants » Duellistes. Maintenant vous trouverez sur votre droite les quelques blessés que notre « fellow _camarade_ » Aaron Brown a envoyé au tapis. Oh pardonnez mon erreur il n'y en a pas.

-JAYSON BEAUREGARD ET DAVID MALFOY QUE SIGNIFIE CE CIRQUE?

-Etvoiciledragonprotecteurdel' SAUVE QUI PEUT!

Les deux garçons partirent en courant en ricanant pendant que l'infirmière tentait de les arrêté en leur lançant des petrificus totallus et des stupefix ici et là.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Vous imaginez pas l'humiliation que l'on a subit devant toute l'école, la partie magique en tout cas. Mais ce fut pire du côté moldu, ils pensaient tous qu'elle nous avaient battu en un tour de Karaté. L'humiliation totale.

-Tony, les frères et sœurs Malfoy ont quel âge? Demanda Ludovic inquiet.

-T'inquiètes pas d'eux, tu vas avoir finit le Secondaire avant qu'ils n'arrivent. S'esclaffa Tony.

Harry resta songeur.

-Tu dis qu'elle a utilisé un sort qui s'appelle « Mirore », qu'est-ce que c'est?

Tony l'observa un moment puis éclata de rire face à son ignorance.

-Sur le coup de l'émotion j'étais sûr qu'elle avait utiliser Mirore pour tripler sa puissance, c'est après au cours de Sorts et Enchantements obligatoire, que l'on a appri Mirore. Un sort de protection qui « réfléchit » l'attaque. En fait tu te protège avec Mirore, et une fois que tu as encaissé quelques sorts, tu désactives ta protection avec « Reversio » et les sorts qui sont dans le « miroir » qui te protège retourne direct à l'envoyeur. Je n'aurais pas été KO et je l'aurais attaqué je me serait retrouver à l'hôpital de toute façon. Vu qu'ils ne perdent pas leur puissance ils sont juste réfléchit. Lors du combat contre Sarah, Elle avait déjà le Mirore sur elle, elle l'a simplement désactivé, Dave fait la même chose. Des fois je me demande pourquoi, mais après mûre réflexion lorsque l'on traîne avec Jayson et Dave il faut s'attendre à être constamment attaqué. Elle prend juste une précaution.

-Hey grand frère! Qui a gagné le tournoi? C'est Kathlya? Demanda Ludovic.

-Non, c'est un gars de cinquième qui a mis au tapis Timothy Simon. Trois sort et Timothy s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Un Ambago, un Soppofore et un Aguamenti. Le combat a été filmé, superbes sorts mais les Expel de Kat Malfoy sont assez impressionnants, ça ne me surprends pas que je me sois retrouvé à l'hôpital.

-Qui est Timothy Simon? Demanda Neville.

-Un parfait imbécile qui vient de Salem comme Sarah Vandergone. Pas foutu de comprendre que le duel est pas finit tant que t'es pas KO ou accolé au mur. Quand tu commence ton secondaire les professeurs te demande de faire les sorts que t'as appris au primaire sans baguette, donc au cas ou tu serais désarmé ben tu peux riposter, j'ai trop hâte. Dit Ludovic.

-Qu'est-ce que Salem? Demanda Harry, Ron m'en a parler mais…

-L'Institut de Salem, est l'école de magie la plus reconnue en Amérique, le seul problème c'est que les familles qui y vont, ont toutes une soif de vengeance envers les moldus parce qu'ils les ont massacré pendant deux siècles, ils enseignent les sorts de magie noire et opte plus pour la puissance que l'éventail de possibilités. Ils ont un programme de Duel excellent je l'admet, lors des tournois inter école entre Salem, TA et El Dorado, ils arrivent très souvent en deuxième dans plusieurs catégories. Mais ils ne se concentrent que sur les duels magiques, alors quand on arrivent au combat à l'arme blanche, ben, ils sont troisièmes par forfait, Expliqua Tony

-Mais au Skyorb ils nous battent pas, s'exclama Ludovic en faisant une pirouette dans les airs comme si il attrapait l'orbe pour faire un but.

-Skyorb? Dirent Harry et Neville ensemble.

-Ah on va pas gâcher la surprise tout de même. Dit Tony avec un clin d'œil. Puis se levant et s'étirant il dit, Je dois y aller pendant quelques heures, vous pouvez regarder la Télé ou jouer au Cube. Mais si vous jouez méfiez vous de Ludo, c'est un vrai « Terminator ». Salut.

Sur ces paroles il s'éloigna prenant au passage une cape bleue marine fendue jusqu'aux fesses.

-On joue à Smash? Dit Ludo avec un sourire mauvais.

* * *

R&R plz

Luna


	6. Une journée normale

**Avertissement** (je suis tannée du mot « disclaimer » en français ça n'existe pas point final): Définitivement, je ne possède aucun droit sur le personnage Harry Potter ou tout ce qui est relié au monde d'Harry, ça appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling (maudite chanceuse), MAIS et je vous informe tous que cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages créer (communément appelés « OCs » pour Owned Characters). Je possède aussi tous les formidables petits chatons et les papillons qui s'amusent dans ma tête.

Luna

NA : _italique= pensées ou avec un «-» dialogue télépathique_

Souligné=Fourchelangue

ps: Comme ça devient compliqué avec les cours à TA voici les homologues moldus. Si vous vous perdez... revenez les lires ou prenez les en notes ^^ L.

Français (moldu, obl)

Anglais (moldu, obl)

Mathématique (moldu, obl)

Sport (moldu, obl)

Métamorphose = Biologie (obl)

Potion = Chimie (obl)

Runes = Français Avancé (opt)

Histoire de la magie = Histoire (opt)

Arithmancie = Math Forte (opt)

Faune et Flore magique = Écologie (obl)

Divination = l'Oasis (opt)

Sorts et Enchantements = Musique (obl)

Duels = Parascolaire(obl)

Astronomie = Cours à soir (opt)

Cheminements ( 3ième année) : Potions, Duels, Médicomagie, Écologie, Runes et Enchantements.

**Résumé**: Suite au décès du professeur Filius Flitwick, la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, engage l'Enchantresse Kathlya Malfoy. Cette dernière ravive des souvenirs joyeux et douloureux pour le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et des souvenirs profondéments enfoui pour d'autres. Ils se remémoreront l'année qu'ils rencontrèrent la jeune fille pour la première fois. Les leçons qu'ils ont partagé avec elle, les joies, les peines et les rebondissements que leur avait apporté cette année là. Et c'est sans compté le voyage émotionnel qu'elle leur fait à nouveau subir.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une Journée Normale**

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à l'une des tables de la cafétéria de l'école pour discuter de la situation. Ils s'étaient habitués à leur nouvel horaire comme tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard mais avaient encore du mal à s'adapter au fait qu'ils étaient autant dans le monde moldu que le monde magique.

Leur première surprise avait été que, pour se rendre à l'école, ils prenaient un portoloin tous les matins pour ensuite prendre l'autobus. Ensuite c'était de ne pas parler de leurs cours de magie durant les pauses ou lors des dîners. Ils avaient découvert un nouveau vocabulaire très coloré pour parler des potions de la transfiguration et des autres cours. Pour la potion ils parlaient de chimie, pour la transfiguration de biologie, et chaque cours avait son homologue moldu. C'était aussi sans compté que dès que les moldus se joignaient à la conversation ils se perdaient encore plus dans les termes et les subtilités de l'école. Plusieurs fois ils avaient vu leurs hôtes apparaître à côté d'eux pour détourner la conversation afin de leur éviter un lapsus ou une fuite.

- Alors, commença Hermione, vous avez eu quels cours ce matin?

Ron posa son plateau repas et attaqua son spaghetti comme si sa vie en dépendait et répondi entre deux bouchée : "Fanchais et Herbo'ogie"

-CHHH Ron, C'est Écologie et c'est Faune et Flore magique pas Herbologie, le repris Harry, j'avais Biologie et Français avancé ce matin. Pour cet après-midi j'ai Chimie et musique et j'ai un cours à soir, finit-il avec une grimace.

Hermione compatissant avec Harry pour son cours d'Astronomie, lui sourit. Ils suivaient leurs hôtes dans tous leurs cours et presque aucun de leurs cours ne concordaient. La semaine achevait et ils n'avaient pas encore choisi quels cours ils suivraient pour cette moitié d'année. Elle s'apprêtait à leur dire ce qu'elle avait comme cours lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par une voix désagréable.

-DEUX AMOUREUX ÇA S'COLLEEE ÇA S'COLLEEEE DEUX AMOUREUX ÇA S'COLLE AVEC D'LA COLLE. **TOUT LE MONDE ENSEMBLE DEUX AMOUREUX ÇA S'COLLEEE ÇA S'COLLEEE DEUX AMOUREUX ÇA S'COLLE AVEC D'LA COLLE. DEUX AMOUR... AIIEEE**.

-Ta gueule Phénix tu chante mal pis t'a la mauvaise note. intervint une deuxième voix désagréable.

Ron, Harry et Hermione s'était retourner pour voir arriver les autres élèves du programme d'échange. Jayson Beauregard avait le sourir fendu jusqu'au oreille et avec ses doigts fesait le signe de deux personne qui s'embrassait. Sa soeur venait de le frapper arrêtant sa chansonnette et ils s'assirent suivit des autres à la table.

- Alors? Comment se passe votre première semaine? Pas trop déboussolés? s'enquit Tony.

Les élèves de Poudlard grognèrent.

- C'est dur, commença Susan Bones, On ne peut pas parler librement ya toujours un mol... élève régulier dans les alentours et tous ces termes que vous utilisés pour vos cours... on finit par se mélanger. Comment vous faites pour paraître aussi ... normaux?

Les élèves de TA se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. "C'est pas comme si on était pas habitués. On a fait nos cinq ans de scolarité ici alors on s'en rends plus vraiment compte" commenta une jeune fille.

- Suzie dit vrai, ajouta Lazar avec un accent, ça devient comme une deuxième nature, ... une peu comme les Jumfoy et leur manie d'avoir une conversation télépathique. Ils sont si habitués d'être dans la tête l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne se rendent plus compte du monde qui les entour parfois et qui n'ont pas la chance de suivre la conversation. Quoique maintenant c'est moins pire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Sur ce tous et chacun se mirent à manger gaiement jusqu'à ce que la directrice de TA vint s'asseoir à leur table.

- Bonjour vous tous, voyant qu'ils se regardaient avec incertitude elle leur fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, ne vous inquiètez pas je ne viens pas porter de mauvaises nouvelles. En fait je voulais vous avertir que je veux voir tous les étudiants de Smelting (Poudlard) dans mon bureau d'ici demain. Vous avez une sélection de cours à faire et j'aimerais adapter votre horaire en conséquence. Rien de bien méchant, évidemment les cours que vous prendrez ici vous seront crédités en Angleterre.

Des murmures excités s'élevèrent parmis les britanniques mais furent calmés par la main d'Hermione.

- Excusez moi Professeur...

- Hahaha, je ne suis pas un professeur mademoiselle Granger, vous pouvez m'appelez Madame Godenly.

- Oh pardon, je voulais savoir Madame si nous pouvions suivre tous les cours ou justes quelques uns? Je serais très intéressée par l'Écologie et le Français avancé et l'Histoire et ...

- Du calme, du calme, dit en riant la directrice, en temps normaux je vous dirais qu'il vous serait possible de prendre tous les cours à option que cette école offre, ... malheureusement je ne peux vous laissez faire à votre guise. Par contre je peux vous guider dans vos choix en me basant sur votre cheminement à Smelting. Sur ce mesdemoiselles et messieurs je vous dis à plus tard.

La directrice se leva sourit aux étudiants et sorti de la cafétériat.

- Elle est sympa votre directrice, commenta Ron, elle me fait penser à Dumbledore... mais en moins ...

- En moins quoi? demanda une jeune fille du nom d'Ollie.

Ron garda le silence ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire leur directeur.

- Au moins elle n'a pas l'air d'un vieux fou lunatique, répliqua Draco en éclatant d'un rire froid avec Blaise Zabini.

Les autres élèves de Poudlard lui lancèrent des regards noirs et Ron se retenait pour ne pas lui lancer de sort. Personne ne vit Dave Malfoy se lever et attraper le Serpentard par l'oreille droite.

- Aïe, Aïe aïe AÏEEEE, mais t'es malade? gronda le blond, Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? T'es chanceux qu'on soit de ce côté ci de l'école ou t'aurais eu la raclée de ta vie.

Dave le regarda impassible, leva un sourcil et le reprit par l'oreille le tirant vers la partie magique de l'école et avec un sourir lui dit : " Améne toi chéri, on a Chimie." Et sous les rires et sourire des élèves de TA Jayson suivi son exemple et attrapa Ron et le balança par dessus son épaule s'écriant : " Et un sac de patate à vendre, qui veut un sac de patate?" Ron s'égosillait et se débattait mais malgré tout la poigne de Jayson était ferme et il ne réussi pas à se libérer. Anaïs dans son coin s'empêchait de rire aux éclats devant la scène comique tandis que Kath était pliée en deux de rire. Les deux filles finirent par se reprendre et suivi des autres élèves motionnèrent ceux de Poudlard à les suivre au premier cours de l'après-midi. En chemin quelques élèves parlaient du Skyorb.

- Alors tu fais toujours partie de l'équipe Kath? demanda Fred Vonderick

- Pas sûre, j'ai une pratique à soir après Histoire. Avec un peu de chance je garde mon poste de Speed, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- On va savoir ça à soir moi je repostule pour Thief, ajouta Anaïs, toi Fred tu t'inscrit ou tu t'résigne... si je me rappelles bien tu te retrouvait à l'hosto après chaque match.

- Je sais pas... c'était bien mais je vais sûrement laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre... peut-être quelqu'un de Smelting, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ils se saluèrent et les deux filles entrèrent dans la classe de Duels suivit d'Hermione et de Justin ainsi que quelques autres. Ils s'installèrent aux pupitres et attendirent que la deuxième cloche sonne annoçant le début du cours. Finalement le professeur se tourna vers eux et commença le cours.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Adon McGonagall et pour ceux de Poudlard je suis le frère de Minerva. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce que nous allons voir cette année mais je vais commencer par demander aux élèves de Poudlard de bien vouloir venir à l'avant pour mesurer votre puissance.

Un raclement de chaises se fit entendre et après quelques minutes tous les élèves britanniques présents se rassirent un peu débousolés par leurs tests.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les façon d'esquiver lors des duels. Est-ce que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous peut me nommer les trois façons les plus communes?

Quelques mains se levèrent.

- Brian? demanda Mc Gonagall

- Il y a l'entrave très utilisée lorsque le sorcier possède une robe il utilise le tissu pour parer l'attaque tout en déplaçant légèrement son corps hors de la trajectoire du sort. Il y a ensuite l'Esquive en elle même ce qui implique d'entièrment déplacer son corps hors de la trajectoire, on peut la voir de différente façon en plongeant pour éviter, en sautant sur le côté ou tout simplement en se baissant. Et enfin il y a le sortilège du bouclier utilisé par la majorité des duellistes. termina Brian.

- Excellent Brian, maintenant y a-t-il d'autre façon de parer une attaque aller y je vous écoutes.

Le silence planna quelques secondes. Les élèves de Poudlard se taisaient, même Hermione pour une fois ignorait la réponse.

- On peut utiliser un oblet réfléchissant, parfois avec de la chance le sort est réfléchit et est renvoyer à son adversaire. lança quelqu'un dans la classe.

- Si on est proche d'une étendue d'eau on peut sauter dedans et rester sous l'eau, cette dernière empêche les sorts de nous atteindre... un peu comme avec les balles d'un fusil. dit un autre.

- On peut créer un mur avec ce qui nous entoure ça peut nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle et de songer à une stratégie pour un court laps de temps. ajouta Suzie.

- Ya toujours la possibilité de prendre une potion de Felis Felixis... si on en a. dit une autre étudiante faisant rire toute la classe.

- Ç'est pas une mauvaise idée Lucy, enchaîna Kathlya, pour revenir à la potion on peut aussi utiliser la potion Durdurroc... mais faut encore en avoir sur soit ou savoir la faire en cinq seconde, finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil à Suzie ce qui fit rire encore la classe.

- Bien... très bien même plusieurs de vos idées sont excellentes. Comme l'a mentionné Kathlya et Lucy les potions sont un bon moyen d'esquiver mais c'est à la condition d'en avoir sur soi ou d'être accompagner d'un maître de potion. Les objets à surface réfléchissantes tels que les miroirs, les fenêtres et des plats en argents peuvent être utilisés à condition d'être dans un lieu où il y a ces objets pendant un duel. Quant à créer un mur si il n'y a pas de débris un sort pour faire élever la terre est suffisant mais demande une énorme concentration. Et comme l'a préciser Geoffrey si vous vous trouver près d'un lac, d'une rivière assez profonde ou une étendue d'eau profonde vous pouvez éviter de vous faire blesser si vous plonger dedans. Bien maintenant qui peut me nommer les dix sorts de bouclier les plus pratique?

Plusieurs mains s'élevèrent dont celle d'Hermione les élèves de Poudlard grognèrent à la vue de la Gryffondor qui sautillait sur place pour donner la réponse.

- Ah Hermione on vous écoute. dit le professeur.

- Il y a le sortilège du bouclier appelé le Protego. dit-elle fièrement.

- Mais encore? demanda McGonagall

- Je... j'ignore les autres monsieur. avoua-t-elle soudain mal-à-l'aise.

Les élèves de Poudlard pouffèrent de rire face à la Gryffondor qui virait tranquillement au rouge pivoine.

- Quelqu'un d'autre de Poudlard? demanda le prof faisant taire les rires des Britanniques, Personne? bon Anaïs à toi.

- Protego, Mirore, Flameram, Entravios, Protegar, Protiger, Antivatiliar prends une potion, Sheclier, Aguamanti Freez et (fouillant ses notes) la rune Mã.

- Très bien Anaïs, maintenant qui peut me dire la différence entre Protegar et Protiger? Geoffrey?

- Protiger est pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre que soit et Protigar est pour protéger d'une catastrophe comme un Raz-de-marée ou une éruption de volcan, Protegar est rarement utilisé lors d'un duel.

- Excellent Geoffrey tu peux venir à l'avant avec Jilly pour une démonstration?

* * *

En classe de Potions

- Naaa nanananaaaa nananana nananananana nanana naaaaaaa Allez tout le monde en coeur, NAAA NANANA NANANA NANANA NAANANANANANANA NANANA NAAAAA.

- JAYSON BEAUREGARD DESCEND DE TON BUREAU ET VIENS ÉCRIRE LES INGRÉDIENTS AU TABLEAU. s'écria Gregory Hallmaker le professeur de potion.

- OUI CHEF! À VOS ORDRES CHEF! répondi Jay avec un salut militaire. Il descendi du bureau et s'empara de la craie pour écrire. Ron et Draco le regardait abasourdi... ainsi que les autres élèves de Poudlard présents.

- Snape l'aurait étriper si on aurait été à Poudlard, murmura Ron.

Au tableau Jayson écrivit :

2 racines de Mandragore

3 gouttes de Sang de Dragon

5 pattes d'Acromantula

1 sachet de Sauge émietté

1 sachet de Bronchiflore

4 scarabées de feu

8 tiges de Bubobulb

6 pétales de Rose

- Bien. Vous prenez la recette en note et vous écrivez en silence (en regardant Dave et Jayson ce dernier se tenait encore près du tableau) les différentes étapes de la potion. leur expliqua Hallmaker et remarquant la main de Draco il lui fait signe de poser sa question.

- Euh Professeur... qu'elle est cette potion?

- À vous de le découvrir..., et regardant son plan de classe, Draco. Il se tourna vers Jayson toujours à l'avant de la classe en train de faire des simagrés et plusieurs des élèves se retenaient pour ne pas rire. BEAUREGARD RETOURNE À TA PLACE.

- Vous êtes sûr?, et haussant les épaules avec un sourire espiègle, Ok.

Jay repris sa place à côté de Ron et sorti des feuilles de papier et se mit au travail.

- C'est impossible à deviner avec juste les ingrédients. marmonna Ron.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous perdu, ils regardaient le tableau et ignoraient quoi faire. Lisant et relisant le tableau aucun d'entre eux ne pris de notes. Après quinze minutes, Hallmaker rompi le silence.

-OK, qui veut me dire ce qu'il a trouvé... David et Jayson je ne veut rien entendre de vous deux avant que les autres aient une chance de répondre.

Les deux garçons firent une moue dépitée et au bout de deux seconde affichèrent un large sourire et se balancèrent sur leur chaise.

- Dominique commence s'il-te-plaît. demanda Gregory.

- 2 pétales de Rose séchés, 3 pattes de scarabé de feu, 1 cuillèrée de sauge, 1/2 racine de madragore râpée et une goutte de Sang de Dragon. Émincez 2 des pattes de scarabé et mettez de côté. Faîtes mariner le sauge 20 minutes, ajoutez le Sang et faire bouillir dangereusement pendant 5 minutes, ajoutez les 2 pattes de scarabée au 4 points cardinaux, faites tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, répétez 4 fois, ajoutez une pétale laissez reposer 2 minutes ajouté la mandragore, laissez reposer, ajoutez l'autre pétale Bouillir à feu doux 30 minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et 30 minutes dans le sens contraire, éteignez le feu laissez refroidir 3 jours et ajoutez la dernière patte de scarabée. Vous avez une potion de dissimulation temporaire pour 30 minutes.

- Bien très bien même, Carl à toi. pointa le professeur.

Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves de Poudlard tous les élèves de TA récitèrent une potion avec les ingrédients au tableau. Les serdaigles présents se sentaient même stupide de ne pas avoir deviné dès le départ de quel excercice il s'agissait. Vint enfin le tour de Jayson et David.

- Jayson, David verdict. commanda le professeur.

Les deux élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent au tableau. Ils firent venir toutes les recettes et les retranscrivirent au tableau magiquement.

- Ok, commença David, Potion de dissimulation, Super petit problème le sang de dragon dès le départ amène une instabilité, par contre tu l'a bien contré Dominique en ajoutant les 4 points cardinaux et en la laissant refroidir avant d'ajouter la dernière patte de scarab. Je dirais 8/10, on aurait eu des oeufs D'Ashsinder pis la durée aurait été doublée.

Jayson suivi avec une autre potion, ils alternèrent pour chaque potion parfois quotant la potion, parfois passant un commentaire ou deux fois traçant un énorme X sur la recette et expliquant pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas et où était l'erreur. Une fois qu'ils eurent faites toutes les potions le prof leur demanda de leur dire leur recette.

- Je sais pas pour Dave, commença Jayson, mais moi je voyais une soupe (la classe éclata de rire et le prof lui jeta un regard noir) je rigoles, je rigoles. Non en fait je n'utilisais pas le sang de dragon dans la recette. Je suis arrivé avec une pâte explosive je sais pas ce que vous en dirai professeur mais bon voici ma feuille.

- Quant à moi j'utilisais le pus comme élément de base au lieu de l'eau j'ajoutais le sang à la fin et j'en étais au calcul alors je ne pourrais dire si c'est dangereux ou non... mais possiblement nocif. Oh et j'utilise tous les ingrédients.

Le prof asquiéça et pris la feuille puis se tournant vers la classe : " Bien votre devoir pour votre prochain cours vous me faites la potion que vous avez écrites et vous me décrivez chaques étapes. Notez les différences entre vos déductions et ce qui c'est passé. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas avec moi la semaine prochaine vous me faîtes en surplus une recherche sur la potion Pouss-Os et vous m'écrivez les effets secondaires. Je veux 2 pages. Bonne fin de journée.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent de la classe en courant pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. Seul ceux du programme d'échange restèrent derrière et y allait plus lentement car ils étaient bombardés de questions par les Britanniques.

- Comment vous avez su qu'il fallait créer une potion à partir de ce qu'il y avait au tableau?

- Comment vous saviez ce qui donnait quoi?

- Pourquoi le pus en ingrédient de base plutôt que de l'eau?

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire quand vous avez dit que les pétales étirées comme ça sur toutes la recette ça valait rien?

- Pourquoi ...

- Sonorus. **SILENCE ON S'ENTEND PLUS. quietus**. Bon 1. pour les ingrédients au tableau c'était facile Gregory fonctionne toujours comme ça, 2. plusieurs d'entre-nous sont en cheminement Potion alors on finit par savoir tous les ingrédients et leur propriétés, 3. c'est Dave qui pourrait te répondre et 4. parceque des pétales étirés sur une recette ça fait du parfum. s'exaspéra on garçon du nom de Mathieu Laflamme. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un cours d'Enchantements en régulier à plus Guys tu viens Susan? dit-il en prenant Susan Bones par la taille et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Les élèves de Poudlard le regardèrent s'éloigner et se tournèrent vers Dave pour une réponse lorsqu'ils vit que lui aussi avait disparu ainsi que Jayson et Draco et Ron.

- Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi on cours? demanda Ron à bout de souffle.

- Parce que, le cour d'Histoire est au top de la tour et, que l'on ne veut pas répondre aux questions de tes camarades d'école. répliqua Dave.

- Tour? mais quelle tour? On est au même étage depuis ce matin. s'étonna Draco.

Les deux farceurs s'arrêtèrent et observèrent les deux britanniques. Ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et en la pointant du doigt ils demandèrent d'une même voix : " Et à votre avis on est à quel étage?" Les deux ados s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et poussèrent un cri d'étonnement. Devant leurs yeux s'étalait la ville et le terrain de l'école. À la hauteur qu'ils étaient ils en déduisirent qu'ils se trouvaient au 8ème étage.

- Et maintenant que vous avez le vertige on grimpe. Histoire, c'est au 15ème. dit Jay.

- Ouais et à cause d'eux on aura pas le temps de s'y rendre... va falloir voler, ajouta Dave en regardant sa montre.

Les deux se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers un balcon et levant leurs baguettes s'écrièrent à l'unisson : " Accio Skyboards" Ils patientèrent quelques seconde pour ensuite voir apparaître deux planches plus petites que des planche de surf mais plus longue que des waveboards et environ de la même largeur qu'un snowboard. Voyant les deux Américains s'installer sur les planches et s'élever dans les airs les Britanniques protestèrent : " Vous aller pas nous laisser ici?" Les deux Américains se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Jay se retourna tendi la main à Ron et dit en souriant : " Allez Baby tu montes?"

- Vous allez nous amenez? demanda Ron ébahi.

- Vous venez ou vous restez ici perdu à TA jusqu'à demain matin? soupira Jay en perdant patience.

Ron et Draco se regardèrent et se rendirent compte de qui était l'autre se retournèrent vivement en grimaçant et s'approchèrent des deux garçon. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer que les deux planchistes les mirent en poche de patate sur leurs épaules. Les deux gars se sourirèrent et d'un commun accord...

- Vingt piasse que je suis plus rapide que toi Jay.

- Pari tenu. Comme la dernière fois?

- Yup, souri espièglement Dave.

- 3... 2... 1... GO, s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sous les protestations des deux Britanniques les deux garçons au lieu de s'élever dans les airs piquèrent du nez en prenant de la vitesse et commençèrent leur parcours habituel.

Harry était accompagné de Neville et de Tony Lavernborgne quand un étrange bruit proche d'un hurlement se fit entendre. Tous ceux qui se trouvait dans le corridor se précipitèrent au fenêtre pour assister à la course.

- Hey Tony!

- Hey Lazar, accueilli Tony avec un sourire et une poignée de main complexe, 30 piasse que Jay gagne.

- Ok deal, mais je prends Dave yé plus rapide pis sans compté que sa soeur le bat à plate couture à chaque fois alors ... attends toi à me devoir 30 piasses.

- Dave? gagné? tu déconne Lazar 35 que Jay a le dessus interrompi un garçon un peu grassouillet.

- HEY GUYS ILS ONT DES POIDS MORTS SUR LES ÉPAULES ON LES ENTENDS HURLER DE PEUR SUR TOUT LE PARCOURS! hurla un petit de 2ème année.

Après l'annonce les paris augmentèrent avec Tony et Lazar au milieu prenant les paris et rassurèrent de donner les mises le lendemain dès le premier cours. Après quelques minutes les deux Américains et les Britanniques se dirigèrent à la course vers un ascenseur. Rendu au 15ème ils se stationnèrent sur le balcon avec d'autres étudiants et attendirent la fin du match. Les hurlements de peurs leur indiquèrent l'arrivée des deux courseurs.

- ! JE VEUX DESCENDRE, LAISSEZ MOI DESCENDRE AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Les deux Britanniques furent déposer au sol et aussitôt sous les rires amusés des élèves de TA. Tony et Lazar semblaient être déçus.

- Et le verdict est? demanda Jay

- Exequo, merde, annonça Tony.

Draco et Ron se remettaient enfin de leur émotions et Draco fut le premier à s'en remettre et sorti sa baguette.

- J'EN AI ASSÉ. JE NE SUBIRAI PAS UNE AUTRE HUMILIATION. MALFOY TU VAS ME LE PAYER.

Les étudiants le regardèrent avec un sourire. Des murmurs excités s'élevèrent à l'idée d'un duel. Dave regardait Draco puis souri.

- D'accord on va se battre... mais pas aujourd'hui, on va se battre la sem...

- DAVID MALFOY ET JAYSON BEAUREGARD DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT, hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

- BONJOUR MADAME GODENLY, VOUS ÊTES RAVISSANTE AUJOURD'HUI. VOUS...

- BEAUREGARD, MALFOY!

- On est mal, marmonna Dave avant de se diriger vers la directrice au pas de course suivi de Jayson qui se retourna pour envoyer un baiser vers Ron.

- À PLUS TARD MON BIQUET, lui cria Jayson ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

La cloche sonna et les deux professeur en classe sortirent. Ce fut celui d'Histoire qui brisa le bordonnement de conversation pour les forcer à aller en cours. Harry se tourna vers Tony et murmura : " Hey bin on ne s'ennuit pas chez vous! On avait pas Sorts et Enchantements aujourd'hui en dernière période?"

- Quoi? Non, non, c'est demain Enchantements. Aujourd'hui c'est Histoire, j'ai demandé qu'on ajoute le cours à mon horaire l'année dernière je dois rattraper Jayson à tout pris et ce même si je dois me taper l'Histoire. Du coup je perds Arithmancie ce qui n'est pas un mal vu que je rochais dans la matière... j'ai quand même du boulot à rattraper. Oh et en passant on n'a pas d'Astronomie cette semaine ni la semaine prochaine (voyant l'air interrogateur de ses visiteurs il ajouta) Sélections de Quidditch et de Skyorb cette semaine et la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez venir voir si vous voulez c'est ouvert à toute l'école... sorcière évidemment. Pis j'ai du Basket demain soir en passant.

- Pratique ou game? demanda Lazar.

- Pratique, les games commencent pas avant mi-Septembre.

- LAZAR, TONY LE COURS C'EST EN AVANT QUE ÇA SE PASSE.

- Désolés Monsieur Turner.

- Bien je disais avant d'être interrompu, qu'en 1968 la sorcière Ellisa Dwight fit la découverte des propriétés acidiques de l'émail des dents du Basilic et que...

* * *

R&R plz

Luna


End file.
